Angel of Death
by Ice1514
Summary: A little AU. Hinata has troubles in her life and ends up leaving the leaf village. What will she do now. Main story takes place after time skip. NaruXHina eventually.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fan fic ever. Matter of fact it has been many years since I've tried to right anything so take it easy on me. Expect several characters to be out character. Don't expect the best in spelling and grammar. I'm not perfect. Also expect to see a Hinata that is way more powerful than usual.

Text in italics is a characters personal thoughts.

_TEXT IN CAPITOLS IS A CHARCTER YELLING._

_Summary: Bad things happen in Hinatas life. She ends up leaving the leaf village with one thing on her mind. Revenge. Were will she go and what will she do. Find out here. _

_Finally even though I wish I did I do not own Naruto. That honor goes to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Angel of Death**

**Chapter 1**

The moon was full in the knight sky illuminating the vast dessert. Off in the distance a village can be seen on the horizon. The village hidden in the wind. Or as most people know as Suna. A dark figure can be seen walking through the dessert towards Suna. The figure slowly makes way towards the gate. As the person approaches the gates the guards come to attention ready for anything. They quickly observe the person as it gets closer. The person is a young woman looking to be around fifteen. She wears a long black cloak that goes down to her ankles. She wears traditional blue ninja sandals. Around her neck is a Konoho head band with a large scratch through the leaf symbol. She has bluish black hair that goes down to her mid back. Her eyes are the most notable feature. Her eyes have no pupils and are lavender colored identifying her as a Hyuga.

As she approaches she pulls some papers from her pockets and hands them over to the guards. One guard grabs the papers and looks them over." So you're here hunting for some criminals." The young Hyuga girl just nods. "And your employer is Konoho. That's strange considering that you're a missing nin from there" 

The young Hyuga girl grits her teeth at the mentioning of her old home. "The group I work for gives me my orders. The people who hire us are not given information on who is sent out on these missions. " The voice of the girl sounds really gentle and quiet making her seem weak but people would be wise not to judge on such things."

The guard gives her a look saying he doesn't think much of her but she stays calm and doesn't react to it. "Well your papers seem to be in order. Are you sure these criminals are here. We haven't had any reports of suspicious people around here." The young Hyuga just nods her head again in agreement. The guard hands the papers back to her and signals for the gate to be open. "Well what ever. Go ahead."

The young Hyuga girl slowly walks in. She takes a look around and takes in the site noting the bland scenery and architecture. After a little bit she finds a booth and decides stop to and get something to eat. She orders up some dumplings from the old man taking orders. As she waits her mind starts to wander on old memories. "_Konoho. Has it really been almost three years since I left that place. Hmm. I wonder why they never sent anyone after me." _

The young ladies mind ponders over that question for a minute before she comes to a conclusion. "_Of course they wouldn't. Why would they send some one after the poor, weak Hinata. Not even my friends came to bring me back. Hell they didn't even think about it for a second when they ran after that bastard Uchiha. Well I guess that means they were not really my friends. Nobody has ever cared about me. Not even the man I loved the most. Naruto I swear you will burn with the rest of Konoho one of these days. But not now unfortunately. One of these days though I will come for you and everyone else who betrayed me. Then you will see how powerful I have become."_

**Three years ago………**

**Hinatas POV**

Hinata Hyuga runs down the streets of Konoho heading towards the gates as fast as she can. She had just heard the news that her long time crush was about to leave the village for three years. When she heard the news she almost started crying. _"Oh my god. What should I do. Three years. I have to tell him how I feel now or I may never have another chance." _At that point she burst out of her home and headed off with new found courage.

As Hinata got closer her confidence began to waver. She slowed down her pace and decided to go around and get a good look first. She was starting to get really nervous and her checks started flushing read at the thought of what she was about to do. _"Oooohhh. I don't know . Maybe I shouldn't. What if he rejects me. What am I thinking. Of course he'll reject me. He is in love with Sakura. Maybe he would notice me if I actually told him how I feel though. Ooohhh I don't know what to do."_

Hinata eventually finds herself hiding behind the corner of a building looking towards the entrance. She could see Naruto standing there talking to Sakura. Near by was his old sensei Kakashi and his new one Jiraya. They all stood there for a little while talking Eventually Kakashi disappeared in a poof. Jiraya started walking out the gate yelling back at the blonde haired boy to hurry up. Naruto was constantly looking around like he was looking for some one. 

Naruto and Sakura talked for a few more minutes and then it happened. The worst thing Hinata thought could possibly happen. Sakura leaned forward and gave Naruto a quick kiss right on his lips. At that moment Hinata immediately turned around and started running. Tears streaming down her face. No destination in mind. Just any were but there.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was standing at the gates ready to leave for his training with Jiraya. Mostly all of his friends had already been there to bid him farewell. Everybody except Hinata. That was starting to bug him because he really wanted to see her before he left. 

Unknown to everyone else Naruto had started to gain strong feelings for the young Hyuga heiress. It all started at the Chunin exams. She showed a lot of courage against Neji and he really admired that. Then there was the time before the Chunin exam finals when she single handedly brought him out of his little depression. It was then that he started to realize how great a person she was. Then when they went to search for that bug that could hunt down Sasuke she showed him that she had the potential to be a really powerful shinobi. That made him respect her even more.

After looking around a bit more he turned his attention back to Sakura. Sakura looked like she was getting annoyed since she could tell he wasn't paying attention to her anymore. "Naruto. Is something wrong. You looked zoned out."

Naruto waved his hands nervously afraid she might hit him for ignoring her. "Oh nothing Sakura. I was just thinking about my training. I guess I'm a little nervous." Naruto gave her one of his foxy grins while he scratched the back of his head in his traditional Naruto pose.

Sakura gave him another annoyed look saying she didn't buy it but shrugged it off. "Well it's probably time for you to go. Jiraya is hollering at you. But before you go I do have a present for you." Sakura put an a bright smile then started to lean in towards Naruto. Just inches from his lips he could tell what she was planning. Sakura plants small kiss right on his lips. He then hastily backs away. "Sakura what the hell."

Sakura looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean. You have been begging for a date for as long as I can remember. I figured since you have always been there for me I could at least give you something you have always wanted. Although I'm still not going to date you I thought it would be nice." Sakura's expression went from confused to pissed looking.

Naruto ducked his head down knowing he would have to explain. He really didn't want to. He wanted Hinata to be the first person he told about how he felt about her. "Sakura what I'm about to tell you I want you promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Sakura looked at him confused again. "Ok I promise now tell me whets wrong with you."

Naruto picked his head up to look at her. "I'm was kind of saving my first real kiss for some one else."

This news piqued Sakura's interest. She hadn't realized that Naruto had moved on. "So who is it. Do I know her."

"Yeah you know her. It's Hinata. I like Hinata now"

Sakura smiled brightly realizing that she didn't have to worry about Naruto chasing after her any more. Then it clicked. "Oh so that's why you were looking around earlier all zoned out. You were looking for Hinata. I take it you haven't told her yet?" Naruto just held his head back down with a gloomy expression on his face. "Why not? You should tell her."

Naruto looked back at her with his gloomy expression. "I can't"

Sakura was looking at him confused again. When he was after her he never held back like this. This was so un Naruto like. "Well why can't you"

"Well first of all I guess I'm just really nervous. After you turned me down so many times I guess I don't want to get rejected again. Also, I really don't think she likes me like that. I mean come on. She is the heir to a rich and famous clan. Why would she want anything to do with trash like me."

Sakura was in disbelief. Could he really be that dense. Just about everyone that new them knows that Hinata has had a crush on the boy for as long as anyone could remember. _"Well if he is that dense I'm not going to tell him but, maybe I can encourage him." _"Naruto what's wrong with you. What happened to that never give up attitude. You will never know for sure how she feels until you ask her. Next time you see her tell her how you feel. She at least deserves to know no matter how she feels."

At this little speech Naruto brightened up a bit. "Thanks Sakura I needed that. I'll tell her next time I see her." 

At that moment Jiraya smashes his fist into Naruto's head causing Naruto to crashed to the ground. He then grabbed him by his arm and started to drag him out of the gate. "Come on you idiot you have wasted enough of my time." Naruto allows himself to be dragged away while he tries to rub the sore knot from his head.

Sakura stands at the entrance waving her last goodbyes to one of her best friends. "Good luck Naruto and don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Hinata ran as far as her legs could carry her, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks. She eventually fell face first no longer able to keep her balance and hit the ground hard. She clutched her nose that she is pretty sure she broke due to the blood running from it. _"I was to late. I was to late. I should have told him sooner. Maybe things would have been different. What am I thinking. Even if I told him things wouldn't have changed. Naruto doesn't care about me. No one cares about me. I'm worthless"_

Hinata slowly pulls her self up and scoots over to a near bye tree. She held her nose tight trying to stop the bleeding. She then started hitting the back of her head up against the tree. Slowly and gently at first. Then harder and harder until she could feel blood running from the back of her head. At this she stopped and just resumed crying with her face in her hands until she fell asleep from fatigue.

About a month had passed since that day. Hinata had continued to go into downward spiral since then. She never seemed to be able to stay focused. She severely slacked off on her training and her mission performance has been hideous. Today was another bad day for her. Her team had just got back from a mission. They had been successful but not because of her. Actually they had almost failed because of her. They got jumped bye about a dozen sound ninja. She got hit hard early on and had passed out for the rest of the fight. Her team had almost gotten killed trying to protect her.

Hinata was just tired and wanted to go to her room and cry herself to sleep. Unfortunately that was not to be as she heard her father cry out. "Hinata. Come here immediately." Hinata froze for a second thinking of what her father wanted to say. There relationship was pretty bad. He has looked down on her since the day her mother died almost like he was blaming her for her death.

Hinata slowly made her way into her way into her fathers meeting room, Bowed respectfully and then knelt down in front of him. "Hinata do you know why I have summoned you." Hiashi spoke in a cold tone. Hinata just shook her head know. Hiashi looked on her with contempt. "I have been keeping track of your performances lately and am quiet disappointed in you. You have continued to bring shame to the family. Do you have anything to say for yourself."

Hinata didn't say a word. She just continued to stare at him blankly. "Well if you have nothing to say then I guess it is time for your punishment." Hinata cringed a little as Hiashi called for a branch member to enter. She was visibly shaken by what she saw the man carrying. A small black whip. Hinata started to cry out to her father. "N-n-no f-f-ather. P-p-please don't." But her cries fell on deaf ears.

"Listen to yourself. Your pathetic begging for mercy like that. Show some pride for once you worthless trash. You disgust me. Well time for your punishment. First let me explain some things first before we start. For this whole week you are forbidden to leave the manor and don't worry about missions. I have discussed this with Lady Tsunade already."

Hinata was startled by this. Lady Tsunade knows about this and is just going to let it happen. _"Oh my god. Even Tsunade hates me. No one gives a damn about me."_

"Also for the rest of this week you will be summoned here at twelve noon each day to receive fifteen more lashings." Hiashi visibly smirked with glee when he sees Hinatas horrified face. "And last but not least. At the end of this month you are to be married to a man of my choice. Maybe there family can find some use for you. Although I can imagine that all you will be good for is a whore. Hell you probably can't even fuck right."

One more time Hinata tries to appeal to her father but once again it falls on deaf ears as he spits in her face. "You are no daughter of mine. You groveling bitch. Now sit there and take your punishment." Hiashi takes the whip from the branch member and walks behind Hinata and with an emotionless glare he proceeds to whip his eldest daughter. Hinata cries out in pain with each lashing. Fortunately for her she passes out from the pain at number eight. Our so she thought. When Hiashi realized she passed out he waited until she would wake and before he started up again. "You will not cheat your way out of this. You will feel every lashing." When he finally finishes Hiashi orders the branch member the haul her to her room. The man takes her there but doesn't even bother to put her on her bed but leaves her laying in the floor bleeding all over the place.

As the week goes on Hinatas spirit continues to break with her body. Bye the fourth day she stopped crying at all and didn't even flinch as the whip was brought down across her back. Her face showed no emotion. Not fear, pain, or even sadness. Her face had gone pale and her eyes looked almost lifeless. All that was going through her head was pain and rejection.

"_It's been five days. No one has even bothered to come bye to even check on me. Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Neji, Not even Hanabi. I guess everyone really does hate me. Maybe if everyone thinks I am that bad I should just lay here and die." _Unknown to Hinata people had been bye to see her but were promptly turned back at the gates. The rest of team eight had heard from Tsunade that she was being punished by her father and were all worried. Nobody knew not even Tsunade what kind of punishment she was going through. Also, Neji and Hanabi were sent else were this week bye Hiashi so they wouldn't be around to provide support. They had no clue what was going on to Hinata.

The week was finally over and Hinata had been informed that her team had a mission that day. Her team would meet her at the gate. Hinata slowly prepared herself. She got dressed in her normal ninja gear. She didn't even bother to treat or wrap her wounds from her lashings. She didn't care. She figured that if they got infected and it killed her she could finally be in peace. Matter of fact she was for the first time in over a month she was happy. If she went on this mission in her shape she would certainly die. She was actually looking forward to it.

At the front gates the rest of team eight were waiting on there last member to arrive. Shino was just standing there with his arms crossed looking off into the distance. Kurenai was sitting on a bench with her eyes closed. Kiba on the other hand was getting highly impatient. "Aaaagghhh. Come on Hinata. What's taking so long." Kiba yelled in frustration.

Kurenai opened up her eyes to look at the loud genin. "Kiba pipe down. I'm sure she has a good reason."

"Kurenai sensei. It's been over an hour. Don't you think maybe we should go check on her."

Kurenai lifted an eyebrow to this. "I would like to go check on her but you know as well as I do that the way Hiashi has been acting lately we would be turned back at the gate."

Kiba growled in frustration. "I don't care what that bastard says. It's not like Hinata to be late at all much less this late. Some things wrong I know it."

To both Kurenai and Kiba's surprise before either of them can move at all Shino charges past Kiba heading down the road. They both look to the direction he is heading and are stunned bye what they see. The girl they see is not the Hinata they know. Instead there is a girl that looks as pale as a ghost. Almost no spirit or life left in her eyes. Her hair looks wild and they swear they can see small blotches of red mixed in. She walks with all hunched over and looks like she's fighting to stay up with each step. Shino runs up to her and placed is hand on her shoulder ready to give her assistance but his hand gets slapped away bye Hinata. "Don't touch me." is her reply. Shino takes a step back. He has known Hinata for a while and has never in any circumstance heard her talk so coldly. He knew then something was defiantly wrong.

Kiba and Kurenai ran up to Hinata with the utmost concern on there faces but that's not what Hinata thought. _"Look at there faces. Pity, disgust. That's all they show for after this week. I really am all alone. Nobody gives a damn about me."_

Kurenai runs up to her and stops. "Hinata what's wrong you don't look so good."

Hinata continues to push forward past her team. "I'm fine just a little under the weather." Her voices comes out in the same cold tone as before.

Kurenai follows behind her student. "You don't look fine. Maybe we should talk to Tsunade and have you stay home from this one." Hinata doesn't even reply she just continues to walk forward.

Kiba catches up and walks beside her taking a few sniffs of the air. "Hinata I really don't think you should go and what is that I smell. Is that….."

Kiba doesn't get to finish because she dose something that shocks them all. "I SAID I'M FINE. I'M GOING ON THIS MISSION WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OUR NOT. EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG MY ASS BEHIND YOU ALL LATER IF I HAVE TO SNEAK OUT. SO SHUT UP ." Hinata screams this into Kiba's face. All are stunned bye this. No one has ever heard Hinata scream at anyone before. After this no one else in the team bothered to question her. They decided they would just keep a close eye on her.

Their mission was simple. Cross the border into the sound country and gather information. Unfortunately traps and ambushes were to be expected in this country. And that is exactly what happened but earlier then expected. About ten miles from the border Hinata stumbled across a explosive seal and was sent flying sky high. The blast knocked her out cold but didn't kill her. She got even more lucky when Kiba caught her and kept her from hitting the ground. The rest of her team decided then that it would be best to set up camp for the knight and regroup.

After camp was set up Kurenai decided to take Hinata into the tent to check on her and treat any wounds. As she started to undress the girl she was not prepared for what she was about to find. Kurenai quickly bolted out the tent and expelled the contents of her stomach on the ground. Partially from the disgust at finding out what Hinatas punishment had been and partially from seeing the still bleeding and badly infected wounds across her back.

Shino and Kiba startled quickly ran over to there Sensei. Kiba waited for her to get control of herself then asked? "What's wrong Sensei. Is Hinata ok."

Kurenai hangs her head low for a minute or two more then wipes any vomit off her mouth before replying. "I think you two need to see this for yourselves." Kurenai stands back up and leads them into the tent. 

The two are stunned and momentarily speechless at what they see. After a bit Kiba regains his wits and then his fury as he stars to explode. "I'LL KILL THEM. WHO EVER DID THIS TO HINATA IS GOING TO DIE."

Kurenai places a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "I know how you feel Kiba. Hinata is like a daughter to me. Who ever did this is going to pay dearly but right now we need to help Hinata and be there for her. She is in a lot of pain right now both physically and emotionally. Hell with those wounds it is amazing she made it this far. It definitely shows how strong she has gotten."

About this time Hinata finally starts to stir. She groggily pulls herself up to a sitting position and looks around. Finally she realizes that she is topless and horridly puts her shirt on. Kurenai walks over and sits next to hear face full of compassion and concern." Hinata I need you to tell me who tore your back up like that."

Hinata continues to stare blankly into the distance. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kurenai wraps her arms around her shoulders. "Hinata you need to tell us who did this to you. How do you expect us to help you if you won't talk to us."

At that Hinata snapped. "Help. Help. What the fuck do you mean bye help. Where were any of you when I really needed help. Where were you when my father beat me with a whip for seven days straight. Where were you while I was bleeding all over my floor because my own family couldn't be bothered to put my unconscious ass in my bed and treat my wounds. Where were any of my so called friends when I needed them the most. Huh. Where the fuck were you." At this point Hinata couldn't control her self anymore and for the first time in days cried her eyes out.

In an attempt to console her Kurenai wrapped her arms around her. This made Hinata even more angry and she shrugged her sensei's arms off and bolted for the door. The remaining three just stared in stunned silence.

Hinata didn't make it far before dropped to a knee from the pain from her wounds. She was just barley in the wood line just outside the light of the fire. She continued to cry for a few more moments until a sound caught her attention. She raised up quickly and placed her hand in a familiar seal. "Byakugan." Her vision expanded just in time to see a kunai stab right into her chest. She fell back as her world went black.

Kurenai and the others had heard Hinata activate her blood line ability and rushed out to see what was going on. They were horrified of the site as about a dozen sound nin dropped into their camp.

Hinata starts to stir after a bit feeling an extreme pain in her chest. She starts to stand not even bothering to pull the kunai from her chest. She slowly scans the battle field as her vision starts to clear. She sees off to here left that Kiba and Akamaru are out cold and hurt pretty bad surrounded by a few dead nin. Off to right Shino lays face down unconscious. Also with a few dead scattered about. In front of her she sees a few more dead nin and Kurenai laying back against a tree out cold. The only other conscious person there hovering over her ready to make the killing blow. Out of instinct and anger Hinata silently activates her Byakugan and charges forward as quiet as can be. 

Moments before the killing blow on Kurenai is made Hinata unleashes a powerful Juuken blow right between the mans shoulder blades rupturing his heart on impact. The man falls off to the side being pushed away by Hinata. Shortly after pain takes her over and she falls to her back. _"This is it. I die tonight. I can finally be at peace. I just wish I could have gotten stronger and laughed in the faces of all those who shunned me. I wish Naruto could have seen me strong then he might not care about that bitch Sakura. She knew how I felt and she betrayed me."_

Hinata thought about that for a moment more before it hit her. _"Why do I care any more what Naruto thinks. That asshole always ignored me. He thought I was weak. I wish he was dead." _That last part really caught her interest. _"That's it. I can't die here. I have to get strong so I can prove to Naruto what he missed out on. Then I'll kill him. After him I'll kill my father. Then everyone will see that I am not worthless." _At this Hinata slowly fights to get to her feet and drags off into the woods leaving her team and her old life behind.

Early the next morning two dark cloaked men walk to the figure of an unconscious woman laying in the forest. They roll her over and give a quick inspection. The first man looks pleased with there findings. "Well well. A leaf shinobi all bye her self."

The second dark figure looks over to the other just as pleased. "She could be beneficial for our plan. Lets get her some medical attention. We wouldn't want her to die just yet. After that we will take her to Lord Orochimaru." The first man scoops up the young Hyuga girl and both men rush off.

**Almost three years later in Suna…..**

The old man from the booth sets Hinatas meal in front of her and snaps her out of her trip down memory lane. She slowly starts to eat here meal. when she finishes she slowly sips on her drink while she continues to think. _"Three years almost. I'm no longer the shy, pathetic, weak Hinata Hyuga that used to be. That girl died back at the gates of Konoho. The new me is much, much stronger and I will have my revenge. Naruto and Hiashi. You two will fell my pain. Never again will I live my life trying to impress some one else."_

At this last thought the Hinata finishes her drink and heads out ready to take care off the business at hand.

_An: Well that's my first chapter. Hope you liked it. If you didn't. Oh well. Please review. If you don't I don't really care. This is my little project so I'll finish it regardless of whether people read it or not._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Three years ago after team 8 battle……**

Kurenai and the remainder of team eight rush back to Konoho as fast as they can. Kurenai had thought for sure she was dead. After wathching Shino and Kiba dropping Kurenai herself could not stop her last opponent. While she was going black she saw her assailant raise his hand high ready to plunge a kunai deep into her heart. Then she saw what looked like an amazingly powerful burst off chakra blow through the mans chest. She felt blood as the man spit it out in gushes from his mouth. When he fell she could have sworn she saw Hinata standing there with a Kunai still buried in her chest. Then her world went black.

She woke up about evening the next day with Shino standing next to her and Kiba kneeled down in front of her shaking her awake. They explained that they had tried to find Hinata but lost her trail a few miles away .They then patched there selves up as best as they could and rushed back to Konoho to get help.

Kurenai and here team rushed through the gate not even stopping when the guards tried to halt them. There only thought was making it to the Hokages tower before the fell from exhaustion. All three have been running non stop for almost three days and are on the brink off falling out. They got to the tower and began there summit up to the Hokages office . When they reached the door to the Hokages office they didn't even bother to knock. Kurenai just slammed the door open. As soon as they stepped inside all three fell to there faces completely worn out from exhaustion.

Inside the office was the remainder of the rookie nine and team guy. That included Kakashi, Sakura, Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Guy, Lee, Neji , and TenTen. Lady Tsunade looked pissed at first for being interrupted but, almost looked panicked when she saw there condition. "What the hell happened Kurenai. Were is Hinata."

Kurenai pushed her self up to her knees and then was helped to a standing position by Asuma. She breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. As she slowed her breathing the others in the room started to assist Kiba and Shino while patiently waiting for news they are sure they won't like. Kurenai finally got her breathing under control and spoke. "We were ambushed a few miles from the border. We were out numbered four to one. We barley survived and wouldn't have if it had not been for Hinata. She was gravely wounded though and when the rest of use regained consciousness Hinata was gone. Kiba followed a trail of her blood for a few miles but lost track of it when it suddenly stopped. We can't find her and I fear that she is dead."

Every one in the room went pale at the news but wasn't given much time when Tsunade barked out orders. "You have new orders. You know what you must do. Find Hinata Hyuga and bring her back whether she be alive or already dead. And help these three to the hospital."

Asuma tried to help Kurenai out but she brushed him off. "Go ahead I'll get there myself. I need to talk to Lady Tsunade alone." Asuma left with the rest of the group and Kurenai made her way over to a chair in front of Tsunades desk and took a seat. Kurenai sat silent for a minutes before she quickly busted into tears. Tsunade quickly got up and walked over to her trying to console her and calm her down. "It's ok. It's ok Kurenai. It's not your fault you did the best you could."

Kurenai started to cry even more. After several minutes she started to regain her composure. "It is my fault. I knew she wasn't well and able to do this mission but I let her go anyways. It's all my fault. I should have stopped her." Kurenai started crying again and this went on for awhile longer until Kurenai remembered something. "Lady Tsunade. Do you remember that punishment Hiashi was putting Hinata through? Did he ever tell you what it was?" Tsunade shook her head now confused about this new question. "Well she had been knocked out by a trap earlier the night we were ambushed. Later I went to check if she was wounded and what I found made me throw up. Her back looked almost like hamburger meat like she had been whipped very badly. The wounds were starting to get infected pretty badly. When we asked about it she snapped and started to scream about how he had beat her with a whip for a weak straight and left her bloody and untreated on her floor."

Tsunade stared blankly in shock and disgust at the news at first but then it quickly turned into rage. "Shizune get me Hiashi Hyuga hear right now." She then turned back to Kurenai. "You look terrible. You need to get to the hospital now."

Kurenai stood up slowly then started to gather her composure. "I'll be fine. I have to go out and help look for Hinata. This largely my fault. Hinata is like a daughter to me. I have to find her."

Tsunade looked at the woman in front of her with admiration for the determination and caring she was showing but knew that in her condition she would end up getting herself killed if she tried to help now. "I understand how you feel Kurenai but you need your rest before you go out again. Go to the hospital."

Kurenai was getting angry being told she couldn't help. "How can you understand. Hinata wasn't your student. She wasn't under your guidance. You don't know how it feels."

Tsunade was starting to get angry again but calmed her self. After all Kurenai was hurt by this and extremely worried for Hinata. "I understand more than you know. I lost both my brother and the man I loved. One of which died in my arms. I know your worried and want to help but in your condition you wouldn't be of any help to them and may even get yourself killed. Kurenai go to the hospital now. That's an order."

Kurenai stared at Tsunade for a second still mad at being told she couldn't help but didn't say anything more. She bowed and turned for the door. Unknown to Tsunade Kurenai had no intentions to go to the hospital and headed straight to the gates and back into the woods.

After about an hour after Tsunade had sent for Hiashi she heard a knock at the door. Lady Tsunade finished her fourth bottle of Sake first then spoke up. "Come in." The door swung open and Hiashi Hyuga walk in. He presented him self as nobly as ever and wore the same smug and cold expression as always. On his right side walked the young Hanabi Hyuga. An almost spitting image of her father in looks and the way she carries herself only a bit more feminine. They both stopped in front of the Hokages desk and bowed low. "You summoned me lady Tsunade."

Tsunade took a long hard look at the subject of her fury in front of her then looks over to his youngest daughter. "You might want to send her outside for this." Hiashi stands tall and still with an emotionless face . "Hanabi needs to be her for this. She is learning all there is to know about being the clan head seeing how she will be heir soon over her pathetic sister."

Tsunade cracked her knuckles when she heard that last comment about Hinata. "Well I was going to save her from seeing her father get his ass ate out by the Hokage but you were warned." Tsunade stood from here chair with veins popping out of her head. Her angry glare directed at Hiashi. "Hiashi Hyuga you have a lot of explaining to do. What did you do to your eldest daughter Hinata last week,"

Hanabi looked at the two confused. She hadn't heard of anything happening to Hinata and as far as she new her father didn't keep family secrets from her. Hiashi held the same cold glare as before. "My family business is none of your concern Lady Tsunade."

Lady Tsunade was pissed at this arrogant ass hole. She slammed her fist down on her desk splitting it in two with a chakra infused punch. "It is my business when it puts the lives of the ninja in my command in danger."

Hiashi was now getting visibly angered as his brow rose up. "What did my worthless daughter do now. Did she fail another mission. What a disgrace. Bring her to me now. I'll take care of this right now."

Saying Tsunade was pissed would be an understatement. Even Satan wouldn't dare show his face right now. Tsunade dashed across the room in a blur and planted a fist across Hiashis jaw. Hanabi was stunned by seeing her father being dropped so easily and backed away from the Hokage in fear.

Tsunade stood over Hiashi for awhile trying desperately to calm herself down before she killed the man in front of her. _"He deserves to die. I know but he will be dealt with like any other criminal." _

Hiashi slowly managed to pull him self together and stand up. Absolute rage now showing on his normally cold face. "Tsunade what is the meaning of this. I demand you bring my daughter to me at once. She will not be allowed to serve you anymore."

Again Tsunade lashed out this time hitting him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. Tsunade stood over him again and waited for him to gather his composer again before speaking. "You know what Hiashi. I would really love to be able to meet your demands. I really would. Unfortunately that is impossible now."

Tsunade walked back over to her broken desk and turned back to the two Hyugas. Hiashi finally calming him self down. "What do you mean it is not possible?"

Tsunade glares at Hiashi again. "Because more then likely. No scratch that. From what I have been told there is no way around it. Your daughter Hinata. The formerly shy, happy, and talented kunoichi of the hidden leaf village. The one who wanted to be respected by all her friends, and more importantly the one who sought your attention and affection for whatever reasons I don't know is now dead. Did you hear me you asshole. Your oldest Daughter died in battle a few days ago sacrificing her own life to save her team is now dead. All we can do now is send teams out and hope to find here missing body."

As the news spread to the two Hyugas you could hear a thud as Hanabi dropped to her knees and started franticly crying. Although no body knew it Hanabi deeply loved and admired her older sister but was strictly forbidden to show sympathy or kindness to her by their father since he thought is was a sign of weakness. Unknown to Hiashi though when times were at there worst for Hinata, Hanabi would secretly sneak into her room at night and comfort her. Now she hears her only sister is dead. To the young Hyuga girl it would have been better for them to tell her that she was dying.

Hiashi upon hearing the news you could tell was a changed man. His face was ghostly white and his eyes looked like they had lost there soul. For deep below in his hard exterior Hiashi harbored a deep love for his oldest daughter but wouldn't show it. Hinata looked so much like her mother that it pained Hiashi to look at her. Hiashi had decided long ago that he wanted Hinata to be a strong shinobi and decided that the best way to do it was to push her to the limit both physically and mentally. Now after this he wondered if he had taken it to far. Hiashi never wanted for her to die. Deep down he loved her deeply but now he would never be able to tell her.

Tsunade was even visibly shaken bye the emotion shown bye the two Hyuga present. But she wasn't done yet. Her anger quickly rose as she remembered what Hiashi had done to the poor girl. Tsunade turned her glare to Hanabi. "I can see you loved your sister very much and don't seem to know what all caused this so I will tell you. Lets start with the beginning with things that you do know. It all started with a young girl who had lost her mother. The person she loved and cared for the most. Then the father who betrayed her and belittled her to the point she had no confidence in even the simplest things. When she did something good and thought she may gain his approval he squashed her pride and made her feel worthless. Then there was last week. Your father decided that it would be a good punishment to have your sister whipped bye his hands for seven days. Bye the end of it she could barely walk. She was in no condition to even leave her room but was afraid of what her father would do if she embarrassed him bye skipping a mission. The fear, the pain, the rejection, and the hatred from your father got your sister killed."

Hanabi looked over to her father with a mixture of pain and hatred in her eyes. Hiashi saw this and tried to go over to her for a hug but Hanabi wanted nothing to do with the man who caused the death of her sister. She quickly bolted out the door and went to find a place to hide. Hiashi watched her go then turned back towards the Hokage he dropped to his knees and stated crying himself. Deep down he wanted to trade places with Hinata but he new it was impossible. Tsunade felt that it would be ok to let him cry it out for a bit. When he was done he stood up and walked over to the Hokage and kneeled down in front of her. "Lady Tsunade I admit that I am wholly responsible for this. I will gladly accept any punishment for this even if it means my head. But first I have a request even though I don't deserve it. I want to be there for her funeral. Please Lady Tsunade That's all I ask."

Tsunade looked down on him with contempt in her eyes. "You are right. You don't deserve it but I will allow it. For some reason even after all you did Hinata still loved you and she would want you to be there. As far as your punishment goes. You will be put on trial for your crimes. A jury will decide your fate. What you did will not be discussed outside of the trial for the sake of the rest of your family. Now get out of my sight."

Hiashi stood and bowed low again. He then turned and left his face still pale white from the recent news. Tsunade watched him leave then turned to find her some more sake. "I hate this fucking job."

A month has passed since the day Hinata died. The search was finally called off. Today was the day. It actually turned out to be a double funeral for Hinata Hyuga and her Sensei Kurenai Yuhi who had died literally from over exertion trying to find her student. From the day she left the Hokages tower she searched for four days with no food and no sleep. She literally ran herself to death. As for Hinata her body was never found. Many think it was devoured by the wild life and others say it was probably picked up by Orochimaru and his thugs. Nobody knows for sure. Many people were calling for battle against the sound village but Tsunade knew it wouldn't happen. They were still weak and rebuilding. On top of that they had just lost one of there most promising young shinobi and there best genjutsu expert.

The day was bright and sunny. Not a cloud in the sky. Beautiful weather for such a brutal day. Practically the entire village showed up for the funeral. Just about the only people who were not there were ninja who were on guard. They were pissed off because they couldn't be there. Just about everyone had a deep respect for those two.

The closing ceremony had already started. People were going up and putting white flowers next to pictures of the two women. Next up was Hanabi Hyuga. Out all of the people she was one of the most affected. She walked up to her sisters picture and sat a lilac down. " Sister I hope you like it. I know they were your favorite flowers. I really miss you and wish you were still here. I'm sorry that I didn't treat you better. I should have been there for you more but I was stupid. I let my fear of father get in my way. From now on I will train harder just like you did. I will become a powerful shinobi in your honor. Good bye." Hanabi walked away barely able to hold back tears.

Next was Hiashi Hyuga. His trial was already over. They decided it would be in the best interest of the village if they let him live. He will retain his title as head of the Hyuga clan under heavy guard until Hanabi comes of age. At that point he will be taken into custody and spend the rest of his life in prison. Hiashi walked up to his daughters picture and sat down a golden ring. "This ring belonged to your mother. I figured it should be with you since the two of you were so much alike. After all I have done I don't imagine I will see you when I pass on but I guess I deserve it. I just wish I wasn't so stupid and told you how much I loved you and how important to me you were. Now it will haunt me forever." Hiashi bursts out in tears and walks away at this point death glares following him every were. Even though Tsunade tried to keep it secret during the trial, news was leaked out and it spread like wild fire. Now Hiashi a once respected man was looked on almost like the Nine Tailed Fox.

Neji was up next. He was another person greatly affected by her death. Since the Chunin exams they had started to get real close. Neji sat down a photo next to her picture. This picture was taken before Naruto left. Matter of fact he was in it. Neji was trying to pick a fight with Naruto wanting a rematch. Hinata was behind them blushing badly at the site of Naruto. A large small across her face. "Hinata I miss you. I can't believe I actually tried to kill you once. I'm just glad I got to know the real you before you left us. The happy girl that was always smiling. Always caring and putting others before herself. You will be missed more than you ever realized."

Next up was Kiba. He was probably the most changed. Formerly the second loudest genin in Konoho was now one of the quietist. Team eight had been decimated. Unlike Team seven they had lost two members by death not from them leaving. Not to mention one of the most caring people in the village. Kiba sat down a flower by both pictures and left quietly.

Up next was Shino. He to had been changed. He was more outspoken than before which doesn't say much. It speaks volumes to those who know him though. Today wasn't one of those days. No matter what he couldn't bring himself to say anything though. Deep down he felt responsible for the two deaths. He was there when one happened and couldn't do anything to stop it. He felt he should have pushed himself more. Shino sat down his flowers and moved on.

Sakura was the next up. She had more than enough reasons to cry. She considered both to be her friends and on top of that her best friend had entrusted a secret to her that he would never get to tell. One day Sakura was going to have to break the news to him and she had no idea how to do it. "Oh Hinata. Why did you have to leave us. Your dreams were going to come true. Now they never will and Naruto's dreams will be crushed as well. I wish this was just some horrible nightmare." Sakura sat down a pair of green goggles next to Hinatas picture. "These used to belong to Naruto. I found them one day and was going to take them back to him but forgot. I figured you would want a part of him with you. Good bye." Sakura left with tears flowing freely.

One by one everyone else went bye and paid there respects. It was a beautiful day in many ways, but a sad one as well. Both Hinata and Kurenai would also have there names engraved on the heroes memorial so they would be remembered for all ages. Unfortunately, the peoples mourning is in vain for a certain former Hyuga Heiress who is very much alive and out for blood.

In a hidden base just across the border of fire country into sounds territory Hinata finally starts to regain her senses. She can feel that she is lying on a bed. A very rough and uncomfortable bed. _"Were am I. Am I still alive." _She tries to move a little and a sharp pain shoots through her chest confirming that she is still alive. Ignoring the pain she tries to sit but finds that she can't. She can feel shackles around her wrists and ankles. She hears the chains rattle.

She looks around but can't make anything out. She blinks a few times trying to clear her blurry vision. As her vision starts to clear she looks around again. She sees stone walls and dirt floors. Blood stains can be seen scattered here and there. Then she sees that instead of a door there are bars like a cell. She realizes for sure that she is being held captive. _"Oh my god. Where am I? Who has me? What are they going to do? Are they after my eyes?" _Hinata starts to struggle harder trying her hardest to break free.

While she struggles three men walk up to the cell bars. The man in the middle which appears to be the superior speaks up. "Ah. Looks like your finally awake. About damn time." He turns to the man on his right and signals for him to open the cell door. All three men are wearing the typical sound ninja Jonin gear except the leader wasn't wearing a mask. He has blonde hair that goes down to his shoulders. He has a scar that runs from his chin, across his lip and left eye, and up almost to his hair. His left eye looks fogged over so you can tell that if he has any vision in it that its not much.

The leader and one other man walk into the room and over to her. The third man slides the door shut and steps to the side to guard the cell. The leader stops next to her and looks over her body. "As you can tell we healed you the best we could to keep you alive. We couldn't have you dying on us just yet. Don't feel to relieved though because you will die eventually."

Hinata stares at him coldly. "What do you want from me you bastards?"

The man laughs aloud at her attempt to sound tough. "What do we want? That's funny. You are a Hyuga. What do you think we want. Your eyes of course bitch. When we told lord Orochimaru that we had you he seemed very interested." Hinata becomes pale at the mention of Orochimaru's name. This causes the man to laugh again. Don't worry to much little girl. Lord Orochimaru is a busy man. He won't be able to make it here for about another week. Unfortunately for you though he did order us to gain information from you about Konoho by any means." As he says this he slams his fist down into her gut. Hinata coughs up blood and starts gasping for air. "Now start talking little girl or things will just get worse."

Hinata breaths heavily for a minute then turns her gaze back to the leader and spits on his shirt. "I don't care what you do to me I will never help out that snake." When she says this the leader slaps her across the face. Hinata closes her eyes tightly trying to force back tears. _"I have been weak all my life. If I am about to die at least I can be strong till the end. No more tears." _When the man realizes she isn't going to say anything else he punches down on to her nose. Hinata cringes from the pain but to the mans surprise no tears come. Hinata force her eyes open despite the pain shooting throughout her face and looks at the man with an icy glare. "What's your name mister?"

The man looks at her with a humored look. "And why do you want to know?"

Hinata lets a smile stretch across her face. "Because I want to know the name of the man I am going to kill as soon as I get free."

When she says this the man gives her another sharp blow to her ribs. Hinata gasps for air again. "Well I doubt I'll have to worry about that to much but I'll humor you anyway. My name is Terazuma. Now start talking." As he announces his name he slams his fist into her kidney area.

Thirty minutes and several more sharp punches to various places later and Terazuma starts to get annoyed. "I guess we are going to have to step this up a bit. Just remember I warned you." Terazuma signals the other man. The other guy pulls out a Kunai and walks over to the other side of the bed. He quickly cuts off her shirt and pants then looks back over to Terazuma for confirmation to proceed. Terazuma nods and the man turns his attention to Hinata. The man lowers the Kunai down to her stomach and slowly starts to cut her. The point digs in and the pain is excruciating. Hinata can't help but scream from the pain.

For the first hour they cut her across her stomach, shoulders, arms, and legs. They then unchain her and turn her over to continue the process. Every now an then Hinata would pass out from the pain but the two men would wake her up and continue cutting her. After another hour they decide that today they aren't getting anything from her. Terazuma signals for the other man to stop. "Well looks like she is tougher than we thought. We are going to have a lot of fun with this one. I wonder how long she can last."

The guard opens the cell door and the two men walk out. Terazuma looks over to the man that was helping with the torture. "Have a medic come down and check on her. We can't have her die on us just yet. Orochimaru would not be pleased. Have the medics check up on her periodically." The man hurries off to take care of his orders and Terazuma turns to look back into the cell. "Besides this to fun to have let her die on us now." He laughs lightly a little before he turns to leave .

Hinata sleeps all night from the time she passed out. She would have still been out if she hadn't been slapped awake. She takes a quick look around and sees she is no longer in the bed but is now chained to the wall. In front of her is Terazuma and the other man from yesterday. They have a fire going in the cell and metal rods can be seen sticking out from it

Terazuma steps up to her and punches her square in the ribs. "Are you going to cooperate with us today Hyuga." Terazuma waits for a reply not really expecting one. "Well if you enjoy the pain then I guess I'll be happy to give it to you. Unfortunately your rods are not ready yet. They need to be good and hot. Don't worry though. As you can see we had the medics heal you up enough to keep you from bleeding to death but most of your cuts still look like they still hurt." Terazuma reaches his hand forward to a nasty cut on her stomach. He digs two fingers into the cut and starts to pull it open. The pain is terrible and Hinata screams loudly.

Terazuma continues working around her body opening up cut after cut with his fingers. This goes on for several minutes till Terazuma decides to move on. "If you liked that then you are really going to love what's up next." Terazuma signals the other man and he pulls a rod from the fire. He walks up to Hinata and drives the rod into her shoulder. The pain is excruciating and Hinata screams at the top of her lungs. The rod is hot enough that it melts into her skin like a knife through butter.

This goes on for a good two hours. Hinata passes out several times but is forced awake. Terazuma walks back in front of her. "Now tell me Hyuga. Why are you being so stubborn. Is your loyalty so strong for Konoho that you want to suffer this kind of pain for them."

Hinata has to force her self to lift her head up to look Terazuma into the eyes. "I don't give a damn about those bastards. They can all burn in hell for all I care. I refuse to give that snake information though mainly because I don't like him. Plus when I get out of here I have my own business to take care of with a few certain people. I won't give him information that may prevent me from getting my revenge."

Terazuma laughs uncontrollably to her answer. When he finally calms down he looks her dead in the eyes with as serious a look as he can give her. "You are never going to get out of here and when Lord Orochimaru gets here he is going to kill you after he extracts your eyes. If he doesn't kill you then he will probably use you as his slut to produce Hyugas for his army. Your only chance for revenge is through him bitch so you might want to speak up."

Hinata looks Terazuma straight into the eyes shooting him daggers then spits in his face. This pisses off Terazuma and he beats her violently. The pain from the punches is bad enough but mixed in with her cuts and burns it is even worse than anything that she has ever experienced before. When he is done you can see fist marks all over her body. Her nose is busted open again and is pouring blood. Her lips are cracked all over. Both eyes are starting to swell shut. Terazuma closes his eyes and breathes deeply trying to calm himself down. He opens his eyes up and looks at his assistant. "Have the medics heal her up as best they can. I want to start fresh tomorrow." The man turns and heads off. Terazuma then turns to leave. "Enjoy your rest today Hyuga. Tomorrow is going to be another fun day."

During the night Hinata wakes up from time to time. She notices quickly that the medics healed her up quiet nicely this time. _"Whatever they have planned for tomorrow must be bad. Damn what can I do to get out of here?" _Hinata decides to try and focus her chakra to make chakra blades. She had mastered it to an extent when she created her own jutsu before team eight and Naruto went hunting for that bug. Unfortunately, she has no luck. She figures that the chains are designed to restrict chakra use.

Each time she would wake up she would try something else until she passed out again. The final time she woke up she found herself in a new position. This time she is lying on another table. This one is wooden and slanted. Her arms and legs are chained up. Each chain runs into a wheel. There is a large gear on the left side of the bed with handles on it. To her right is a table with various items on it ranging from whips to steel rods.

Several minutes later Terazuma and his assistant show up and stand in front of the cell waiting for the guard to open the door. The guard opens up the door and the two men enter. She notices something odd this time though. When Terazuma and his assistant enter the guard makes a hand sign and something slips into the shadows of the cell. He then closes the door and posts himself for guard duty.

Terazuma walks up to her and greets Hinata with a swift punch to the gut. "Ready for another fun day Hyuga. We have a few fun activities planned for today. I'll even be nice this time and let you pick first." Terazuma gestures to the table she is on and the one of to her right. "So which will it be."

A large thud is heard and Terazuma turns to see what is going on. His body freezes for a minute and he then falls forward. Hinata takes a look at him and his assistant. Terazuma has a kunai implanted in his throat. He pulls it out and holds his neck trying to stop the bleeding. Gasping for air the whole time. His assistant has a kunai implanted in the back of his skull. From the shadows a man walks over to Terazuma. He kneels down and looks him in the eyes. "I guess I'll let the Hyuga lady finish you off." He stands up and walks over to Hinata.

He walks over to her side and looks her over. "You look like you should be strong enough to escape." He then reaches for some keys and starts undoing her shackles. Hinata sits up and starts rubbing her sore wrists. She then gets up and walks over to Terazuma. Without hesitation she grabs the kunai and drives it into his skull and his body immediately goes limp. She stands up and closes her eyes trying to suppress her rising anger. The guard walks over to her. "I have some clothes stashed over in the corner and I managed to get a hold of this for you." He digs in his pocket then stretches out his hand revealing her Konoho head band and a soldier pill. "The pill will build your chakra back up for you."

Hinata takes it and looks at it for a few moments. She then takes the kunai and craves a long scratch trough the leaf symbol. She looks back to the man. "Konoho is dead to me now. When I return it will only be for revenge." She turns and heads for the corner to retrieve the clothes.

The man walks over to the door and signals for his clone to open it. The clone opens the door and poofs out of existence. "There's not much personnel here at this base but we still need to be careful. We need to reach the Mist country as fast as possible. If we don't they will probably find us and what you just went trough will seem like childs play."

Hinata walks out of the shadows dressed in the standard sound uniform. She had to cut the sleeves and the legs off a little because they were to long. "I'm ready. Lets go."

**A few miles past the Mist border…..**

Hinata and her savior managed to escape with out being noticed thanks to his knowledge of the base and its guard routes and rotations. The two managed to find a cave to stop in surrounded by several trees and bushes. They wouldn't have found it themselves without the help of Hinatas Byakugan. Hinata's mystery savior walks in first. Hinata pulls out her kunai, walks up behind him and places it next to his neck. "I don't trust you. Tell me why I should not kill you here."

The man raises his arms up in a non aggressive manner. "Well for one I did save your life and also." The man moves so fast it looks like he disappears right in front of her eyes. Next thing Hinata knows she has her right arm were her kunai was wrenched up behind her back and the kunai that she had is resting against her neck. "Due to the difference in our skill I could have killed you along time ago." The man releases her from his grip and holds his hand out to give her back the kunai.

Hinata rubs her now sore shoulder a little before she reaches for the kunai. "I'm sorry. Due to my past life. It's a little difficult for me to trust anyone no matter how genuine they seem." Hinata walks over to the cave wall and sits down. "So why did you help me and what do you expect in return? If your wanting me to put out then forget it."

The man laughs a little at the comment. "I see. Still don't trust me completely. Don't worry. Although you are pretty damn hot I'm not out to get in your pants." The man reaches up and removes his mask. The face underneath is quiet handsome. He has brown eyes and short black hair. He walks forward and extends his hand for a handshake. Hinata hesitates for a second then shakes his hand. "My name is Nagamasa. I was born here in sound country before Orochimaru took over. His men killed my whole family and forced me to serve them. I guess I just got tired of serving that snake bastard. As far as helping you goes. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I took over guard duty the second day you were there and it bugged me to see what they did."

Hinata listens closely while he talks. "So Nagamasa. What do you plan on doing now?"

Nagamasa drops the pack that he has been carrying. He pulls out a sleeping bag then rummages around for some food and his canteen. He walks over to her and hands the stuff to Hinata. "I guess I'll follow you around. Keep you out of trouble. Now eat and get some rest. You need to get your strength back."


	3. Chapter 3

_AU: Chapter three is here. For those who have read and reviewed I thank you. If you read it and didn't like it hang in there. I have'nt wrote anything in awhile so I'm still figuring things out._

**Three years later in Konoho. Naruto's return……**

_Naruto woke bright and early this morning. Today was the day. Today they would be back in Konoho. Today he was going to ask out the girl who had occupied Naruto's mind since the day Sakura gave him that little talk. He wasn't going to be afraid anymore he was going to be strong. Thoughts of a certain lavender eyed angel had fueled his fire the past three years. She had been his motivation to become stronger. He wanted to ask her out and then use his new found strength to protect her. He was so excited and could barley contain himself. It has been three years since he has seen her. __"Man I can't wait. I wonder how much she has changed. She's what fifteen now. I bet she has filled out. Aaaaahhhhggggg." _Naruto shakes his head in annoyance. _"Damn pervy sage. I'm picking up his bad habits. Well only one thing left in my way from getting home_." Naruto looks to sleeping form of Jiraya with an evil smile.

Naruto reaches into his pack and pulls out his cantina. He then stealthily sneaks over to him, quietly removes the top and dumps the water out on his head. Jiraya bolts up out of his sleeping bag looking like he had just been attacked. "Naruto what the fuck."

Naruto looks over at his drenched sensei. "That's what you get for sleeping in on the day we are supposed to get back to Konoho."

Jiraya clenches his fists tight and grits his teeth. Unfortunately for Naruto Jirayas attempts to calm down didn't work and he dashes forward and slams his fist into the boys face. The boy flies for several yards and then poofs out of existence. At a safe distance away laughing his ass off is the real Naruto. Jiraya. Clenches his fists even tighter. "Naruto be patient. The sun isn't even up yet."

Naruto glares daggers at his Sensei. "No pervy sage. You promised we would leave early if I helped you with your research. I've already let you sleep in an hour so we are running late."

Jiraya frowns a bit and realizes he isn't going to win this fight. He then raises his hands in exasperation. "Fine Fine You win. Lets go." Naruto jumps up and down in joy a few time then runs off."

Jiraya watches the boy run off then starts to pack his things while thinks back to a few tidbits of news he never had the nerve our heart to tell the boy. "He has had a hard on for that girl for awhile now. I wonder how he is going to take it."

Naruto and Jiraya finally get to were they can see the gates and Naruto starts to jump with glee and starts to run only to be snagged to a stop by Jiraya. "Naruto listen up. First thing first before you make any other stops we have to go see Tsunade." Naruto nods at him in understanding and runs off.

Naruto races through the streets as fast as he can. To the untrained eye he looks like nothing more than an orange blur. Jiraya on the other hand is taking his time and looks just like he normally would. Naruto runs up the Hokage tower and stops at the door knocking first. When he here's the word enter he flings the door open. "Hey Grandma Tsunade. I'm back."

He stops dead in his tracks seeing the killer glare coming from Tsunade. Tsunadedashes forward and slams her fist down on his head. Leavening a massive bump. Naruto falls to the ground rubbing his bump. "Damn it Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that." What Tsunade does next surprises him. She picks him up off the ground, inspects him a bit, then pulls him into a breath taking hug. "Ooohhh Naruto you've grown."

Tsunade releases him from the hug and Naruto gasps for air. "Man Tsunade hear I thought your punch was bad. Now I think I would rather have you mad at me." Tsunade snickers a bit at the comment. Naruto stands up tall and looks at Tsunade with a pleading face. "Grandma Tsunade since you have seen me can I go now I want to see my friends."

Tsunade slams her fist down into Naruto's head again forming another lump. "I told you not to call me that." Tsunade stands back a bit enjoying the poor boys pain. "Now you can leave. Most of my business is with Jiraya. Be back here tomorrow at nine a.m." Naruto waves bye as he dashes for the door. As Naruto exits Jiraya walk in. "Jiraya good to see you. How have you been."

Jiraya waves to her. "Doing good I guess."

Tsunades face goes from happy to grim. "So have you kept him informed. Have you told him all the news I sent you."

Jiraya walks up to her and lowers his head. "No. I couldn't. After hearing him talk non stop about that Hinata girl I didn't have the heart to tell him."

"Is that all you've kept from him." Tsunade walks back over to her desk and grabs a bottle of Sake.

Jiraya walks over to her desk as well hoping to get some sake for himself. "No. I didn't tell him about Sasuke either. I guess he will find out soon though."

Naruto runs trough the city as fast as he can trying to find any trace of Hinata so far he hasn't had any luck. All of a sudden he is forced to come to a sudden stop and then forced to turn around. At first he is furious about having to stop but is surprised at who he sees. Right in front of him the genius master of shadows himself. Shikamaru Nara. "Naruto Uzimaki. I thought that was you. Think you could get by without saying high to an old friend. Hey Choji, Ino look who it is."

Choji walks up munching down on a bag of chips. Followed shortly bye Ino. Ino smiles wide at the different and better looking Naruto in front of her. "Hey Naruto looking good. How have you been."

Choji finishes off his bag of chips and pulls out another. "And what's got you in such a hurry."

Naruto shoots him a foxy grin. "I'm kinda looking for someone right now so could you please let me go."

Shikamaru smile mischievously. "No. Not until you tell us who you are looking for. Who is it? Sakura I bet."

Naruto drops his foxy grin and draws a little f his red chakra. Just enough to drake out from the shadow. When he is free he takes off running again and turns to wave bye to team nine. "Sorry I can't talk long our tell you who I'm looking for. You'll find out soon though."

The three left behind wide eyed at what he just did. No body should be able to break out of a shadow possession jutsu that easily. Ino then pouts a little . "I wish he was looking for me."

Shikamaru just rolls his eyes. "Troublesome." Choji laughs at the two.

Naruto searched the village of Konoho for hours not stopping to eat or rest. Just searching for the girl of his dreams. _"Man I wonder were she is. Maybe she is on a mission. Damn I wish I new were she lived." _At that moment something our should I say someone caught Naruto's eye well enough to bring him out of his search for a bit. This person is someone he never expected to see here again. _"Was that Sasuke."_

As the person rounds the corner sure enough. It's Sasuke. Followed closely by his number one fan girl Sakura. Sasuke gets a good look at Naruto and stops dead in his tracks. The two young share an icy glare for a bit and Sakura decides to break the ice. "Hey Naruto. Good to see you. It's been awhile. How have you been."

Naruto doesn't respond to Sakura but keeps all his attention on Sasuke. "Traitor. What are you doing here."

Sakura feeling the pressure decides to step in between the two. "Naruto. That's no way to greet an old friend. What are you thinking."

Sasuke lightly pushes Sakura out of the way and drops into a fighting stance. "Sakura stay out of the way. Me and the idiot here are going to have a rematch. Lets see who has become the strongest now Naruto."

Naruto follows his lead and drops into a stance of his own. "Let's do it." Then something clicks in his head. Naruto stands back up flashing his foxy grin. "Sorry Sasuke. This is going to have to wait. I'm kinda looking for someone."

Sakura looks at him curiously. "Who would that be Naruto."

"You know who it is Sakura. Remember our talk." Naruto quickly waves good by and runs off.

Sakura stands quietly in thought while Sasuke spouts threats and insults at his blonde rival. _"Remember our talk. Who could he mean." _Then it hits her a she stiffens noticeably enough for Sasuke to see.

Sasuke turns to her. "Hey Sakura. What's the matter. You look ill."

Sakura blinks a bit to stop tears from forming. "Sasuke Naruto doesn't know about Hinata yet. That's who is trying to find." As she finishes she bolts off after Naruto trying to yell at him to wait. About that time realization sinks in on Sasuke and he even flinches over what's to come.

Several more hour pass while Naruto searches and Sakura desperately tries to keep up. Finally Naruto comes to a stop frustrated about not having any luck. Shortly after a very winded Sakura catches up. "Hey Sakura do you need something."

Sakura breathes heavily for a bit then straightens up. "Naruto are you deaf or something. I've been chasing you since you left us behind. If I didn't know any better I would swear that you were Lee playing a trick on me."

Naruto laughs a bit at the joke. "I'm sorry Sakura but my minds been real occupied looking for Hinata."

Sakura stiffens a bit at the mention of the but remains calm and collected. "That's what I want to talk to you about." Sakura pauses a bit trying to find the right words then an idea hits her. "Ok Naruto. .Don't ask any questions. In an hour go to our old training ground and stand next to the memorial stone." Without giving him time to question she turns and runs before she could lose control and start crying. Naruto just blankly watches as she runs away. But then without hesitation he turn and runs for the training ground.

About an hour and fifteen minutes have passed since Sakura told him to be here. At first he was overjoyed but then as the time got closer he started to get nervous. He was finally going to see the girl he had fallen in love with. His mind kept trying to come up with an idea of how she changed. How much more beautiful she has become. How much more filled out she is. _"Damn Pervy Sage." _Then after it started to get past the hour he started to get depressed. What if she didn't like him and wasn't going to show. Then he heard something the shuffling of feet. Naruto started to glance around nervously. Trying to find her. Then he sees something he didn't expect. "Sakura. What are you doing here?"

Sakura slowly walks forward from the tree line with her head held low. She made no attempt to answer his question. Naruto dropped his head down depressed now. "I get it. She didn't want to come so you walked out here to cheer me. I'm such an idiot."

Sakura raised her head so she could look him in the eyes the best she could. "That's not it."

Naruto was starting to get annoyed. It seemed like he was getting messed with. "Well what's up then Sakura were is she. I don't see her any were."

Sakura drops her head down again not able to hold eye contact. "She's already here Naruto. She's right behind you." Sakura pointing at the memorial stone.

Naruto jumped around excitedly looking all round the stone that Sakura had pointed at. When he found nothing he started to get frustrated and aggravated. Then it all fit together when he heard Sakura say "I'm sorry." Naruto's eyes went straight for the stone then he found what he was looking for. Down towards the bottom he saw her name etched into the stone. He froze right there and didn't move an inch for about another hour.

He was finally brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura say. "I'm sorry Naruto."

At that point Naruto started freaking out his eyes bulged wide and red chakra started swirling around him. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO. I can't believe it. She's not dead. She can't be dead. I didn't even get a chance to tell her how I feel." He then dropped to his hands and knees and started punching the ground hard enough to start leaving small craters. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why does everything have to always go bad for me."

He continued to beat his fist into the ground until he felt a calming hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sakura there. Naruto's red aura slowly started to fade till it was gone. He staid there for a bit until he calmed down a little. Then he launched to up Sakura and embraced her in a hug. They stood there while he cried on her shoulder for about another hour till Naruto let go and wiped away the rest of his tears. "So tell me Sakura. How did she die?"

Sakura walked over to the stone and kneeled down till she was looking at Hinatas name. "As you can see she died as a hero. It happened about a month after you left for training. Team eight had gone out on a border patrol near the sound country. She wasn't feeling well at the time." Sakura decided to leave out the part about Hiashi not wanting Naruto to kill the man. Even though he deserves it. "They were ambushed and she was severely wounded. She killed a man that was about to finish off Kurenai. Her whole team was out cold. When they woke up she was no were in site. The search went on for a month but we never did find her body."

Naruto stood there for a bit more looking at her name on the stone. "Thanks Sakura. I think I need some time alone."

Sakura stands and starts to walk back towards Konoho but stops at the tree line and turns to look at Naruto. Naruto kneels down and places his hand on Hinatas name. Tears start flowing freely down his face. Every since Sakura has known him she has never seen him look so broken. Naruto has always been energetic and outgoing. Now he just looks like hell. "Are you sure you'll be all right Naruto?" Naruto doesn't look up. He doesn't answer her. He just continues to stare at the name on the memorial. Sakura continues to watch him for awhile longer. Tears start to form in her eyes. She can't stand seeing her friend so depressed. She decides she will do her best to make him happy again. She then turns and heads back to town.

Naruto stays there and continues to stare at the name on the stone. Memories start to poor his head. He started remembering the times he spent with her. The missions they went on. The regret came. _"I should have done more for her. I should have told her how I felt. I wonder if she even liked me. I guess I'll never know. I guess everyone was right. I am an idiot." _Hours go by and Naruto never moves. His eyes never look away from the name on the rock. Naruto spent three years dreaming of a future with a girl he thought of as a goddess. On the day that was supposed to be the best day of his life his world came crashing down. Now all he can think of is what's next. Will he ever know happiness again. Will misery be the only thing left for him.

**In Suna that night…..**

Hinata slowly walks the streets of Suna taking in her surroundings looking for any sign of her prey. So far she hasn't seen any signs. Her informant's should have been dead on about this. _"If they lied to me they are dead men." _Hinata thinks back to what her informants said. _"Well I haven't been there yet. I figure I would have caught them before they made it that far." _Hinata walks to her intended destination. Her informants were certain that her targets would be here. Unfortunately, they didn't fill her in on there abilities. At the time she didn't think it relevant. Unlike the old Hinata this one was very confident in her abilities. She believes she can tackle any challenge. Her opponents abilities were of no concern to her.

Just then Hinata hears aloud explosion. She looks over towards the Kazekage's mansion and spots something hovering in the air nearby. The next step is academic for her. She throws her hands up into a familiar set of hand signs. "Byakugan." With her enhanced vision from her blood limit she can easily make out the details of the figure. The figure is a young male with long blonde hair in a pony tail. He wears a long black Cloak with red clouds on it. The man was standing on what looked to be a large oddly colored bird. _"Well there's one. Damn! Had to be a flyer. I bet his partner isn't even in the city." _Hinata thinks about her situation for a bit trying to think of a way she can get to him. _"Hmmm! They want Gara. I'll let him take Gara and then follow him. That should lead me to his partner as well. After that it's just to easy she." _A smirk forming on her face.

Hinata stops and watches the battle play out. She see's many more explosions then see's Garamake a massive shield of sand over the village. Not to long after the sand falls and she can see her target fly off. "Time to get to work." Hinata starts running for the gates.

About an hour of running later Hinata comes to a stop. A lone figure stands before her. The man is large. He also wears the Akatsuki cloak. He has red hair and looks rather strange. One look with her Byakugan and Hinata can see that things are not what they seem with this man. The thing in front of her is just a puppet. With his master inside.

The man looks at her some what aggravated. "We capture the Kazekage and they send a woman by herself."

Naturally Hinata takes offense to this but she learned a long time ago to not let her personal feelings interfere with work. Hinata makes her attack swiftly. The man in front of her has no time to react. He barley has time to blink. Hinata strikes for the spot she can tell holds one of his remaining organs. She doesn't even waist time charging her strike with chakra. When her strike connects her hand goes straight through. Sending the shattered remains flying to the ground behind him.

Out of instinct the man swings his arm around aiming for her head but to no avail. Hinata ducks the strike, retracts her arm., then jumps in the air swinging a kick around to his neck. The man again has no time to react. Hinata's speed is almost unbelievable. Especially to those who may have known her back in Konoho. Her kick connects and sends his head flying off to the side. Hinata backs off and gives the man time to escape his puppet. He stands with a big hole in his chest were the container for his heart once was.

The man looks at her with a more alert look and gives an even almost fearful gaze. "You are quiet talented. My name is Sasori. You would be beneficial to our organization. I could talk to my….."

Before he can finish his sentence Hinata rushes forward with blinding speed and delivers a punch to the head. She retracts her arm and Sasori falls over. He hit's the ground hard and remains motionless. "I have no use with Akatsuki. They would only be in my way." Hinata looks to the sky scanning for her other target. Since the fight was short he didn't have time to get far. Hinata starts to head off but soon hears foot steps behind her and people calling for her to stop.

Hinata turns to see a group of Suna ninof about five approach her quickly. The man in front wears a black suit with an odd hood over his head. His face is painted in a strange manner and he carry's something large on his back wrapped in bandages. He approaches and stops before her breathing heavily. There leader looks over quickly. He notices the scratched out leaf symbol on her head band signifying that she is a missing nin immediately. He then observes her face and eyes. The expression on his face says that he finds her to look familiar and he does think so but decides to forget about it and get to business at hand.. "We appreciate the help but I believe we can handle it from here. We have called for reinforcements from Konoho. They will help us if we need it."

Hinata turns her back to the Suna nin. "I'm not here to help you. These Akatsuki members are all I am here for. Now stay out of my way our I won't hesitate to kill you." The suna nin clinch there fist in anger but Hinata gives them no time to react. She quickly heads of in search of her pray.

A few miles away Hinata comes up to a small mountain with a cave entrance in it. Right in front stands her pray. He noticed her on her approach and quickly forms his clay bird. He takes off into the air to what he believes to be a safe distance. Hinata runs up the mount and stops staring up at the man. The man looks down on her an evil smile on his face. "I can see you have defeated Sasori. The fool was worthless anyways. I won't be so easy." He quickly forms some small clay birds and sends it flying her direction.

As it approaches Hinata starts to spin rapidly pushing chakra out of all her chakra points. "Rotation." The clay birds hit her defense and explode. As the smoke clears Hinata can be seen standing unscathed. "You'll haveto try harder than that if you want to live." Deidra gives her his typical arrogant grin. Hinata starts to run through some hand seals. "Fire style. Phoenix flower jutsu." When she finishes she spits out several small fire balls that race towards Deidra at great speed.

Deidra is caught of guard by there speed and is nailed by a few and sent flying off his bird to the ground. He hit's the ground hard and it knocks the breath out of him. He slowly pushes himself up to his hands and knees gasping for air. As he gets his breathing under control he turns his head to look at his attacker.

Hinata walks over to him slowly. "I thought the Akatsuki were supposed to be tough. Well what should I expect. I am fighting the bottom of the pecking order lackeys. Maybe Pain will be more of a challenge."

Deidra looks at her somewhat confused. "How do you know so much about us." While he says this he makes some small hand movements trying to direct his bird.

Hinata smiles wide. "I have really good resources. Also you are fighting a Hyuga. I can see you calling your bird." At this she makes several quick hand signs. She then turns to the direction of the clay bird. "Fire style. Fireball Jutsu." She spits out a fire ball that slams into the bird and destroys it.

Trying to take advantage of the situation Deidra starts to mold more clay. Before he can get to far though Hinata turn draws a kunai and dashes towards him. Before he can even blink She drives the Kunai into his left shoulder. She then knees him in the gut knocking him breathless again. Then with a swift right cross she sends him flying back a good ten feet. Deidra lays on his back griping his shoulder and trying to catch his breath. He looks back at Hinata with fear in his eyes.

Hinata starts to laugh at the site. "Calm down. You look like your going to piss yourself. You thought you were a bad ass and now you are getting the shit kicked out of you by a girl. Hurts your pride doesn't it." Hinata holds out her right hand and chakra starts to form around her fist. "You should feel lucky. Now you get to see one of my original techniques." Around her fist what looks to be a long blade about four foot long starts to form from her hand. "I like to call this my chakra blades."

Deidra tries to scramble to his feet and run. Unfortunately as soon as soon as he reaches his feet Hinata rushes him again. As quick as before Hinata swipes down across Deidra's right shoulder. The chakra blade cuts through like a hot knife through butter. Deidra's arm drops to the ground. Hinata then swings her left arm around and drives her elbow right into the bridge of his nose. Blood spills from his nose as Deidra falls to the ground yet again.

Hinata stands over her opponent. A truly sadistic smile spread across her face. She looks down on Deidra and laughs at the site. Tears start to form in Deidra's as his eyes start to tear up because of his broken nose and the realization that he is probably about to die. Hinata finally manages to calm her self down. "Your pathetic. An S ranked missing nin my ass. Well you can stop crying now because today is your lucky day." Deidralooks up at her fear still plastered across his face. "You get to live. I need you to deliver a message to your buddies. Tell them that they are being hunted by the Angel of Death. Also remember next time I see you I will kill you now get out of my sight."

Deidra wastes no time. He quickly gets up and runs . He forms another bird from clay and hops on it . Shortly after he is out of sight. Hinata watches him leave then continues to stare off into the horizon. After a few minutes she hears foot steps approaching. She turns to see the sand nin that were following her.

The sand nin grab Gara and head back to Suna except for there leader. There leader walk over to Hinata and bows in respect. Hinata stands there with her arms crossed unconcerned. The man raises up and starts to speak. "My name is Kankuro. I am the brother of Gara the Kazekage. We appreciate your help and I would like to ask you to return to Suna so we can show you our gratitude." Hinata continues to stand there quietly. Kankuro looks her over trying to figure out why she looks familiar. "Excuse me for asking but have we met before. You look familiar."

Hinata quickly approaches Kankuro grabs him by his collar and lifts him up off the ground. She glares at him with a look that shows she is ready to kill if need be. "My name is the Angel of Death now listen to me real careful. If anyone from Konoho comes here you can tell them that I am a missing nin from there but if you tell them any description besides my name I will return and kill you and your family. Men, women and children. Do I make myself clear?" Kankuro nods nervously. "Good. Now inform all your men that saw me about what I said. The same applies to them. Also tell them not to feel safe because they were wearing masks. I can see through there disguises."

After this Hinata sets Kankuro down and turns to walk off. Kankuro watches her walk off. He then turn and heads back for Suna in a hurry to report to his men what he was told.

**Konoho the next morning……….**

Team seven stands at attention in front of Tsunades desk minus one. Tsunade cracks her knuckles in annoyance. "Were the hell is Naruto? It's ten already. I told him to be here at nine. Looks like I'm going to have to break his habit like I did to you Kakashi." She gives Kakashi a deadly glare causing him to shudder a bit. She then turns her gaze to Sasuke. As normal he stands there with his typical emotionless expression. She then looks over to Sakura. Sakura is looking down at the floor with an obviously unhappy expression. "Sakura do you know were he is?" Sakura keeps her gaze at the floor and remains quiet. "Sakura if you know something then speak up."

Sakura slowly lifts her gaze to Tsunade. "I'm not sure but I have an idea were he may be." Tsunade stays quiet and waits for Sakura to continue. "He found out about." Sakura paused a little reflecting back on the events of the following day. "About Hinata. I showed him her name on the memorial stone. He may still be there."

Every looked down with sympathy. They all now the situation and all but one there knows what it is like to lose someone you love. Tsunade looks back up at the three nin in front of her. "Well I am sorry for him but I still need him for this mission. I need one of you to go get him."

With out even waiting or saying anything Sasuke turns and walks for the door. Sakura turns to him. "Sasuke. Do you think this is a good idea. He still may have hard felling against you."

Sasuke doesn't look back or even break stride. "It'll be fine. Besides I need to talk to him anyways." As he exit's the door the others watch him go. Then turn to look at each other. No words needed to be said. They could all see the sympathy for Naruto in each others eyes. They just hope Naruto will pull trough and go back to his normal self soon.

_AU: Well hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Good bad I don't care. Critisizem helps a person improve._


	4. Chapter 4

_For those who like this story I am sorry for the long delay since the last chapter. Things have been a bit hectic for me recently. It is finally here though so I hope you enjoy._

_**Memorial stone that morning……..**_

_Sasuke stands in the tree line behind Naruto observing silently. He was trying to decide how he wanted to approach him and what exactly he wanted to say. He had been watching Naruto for about thirty minutes now and he hasn't moved an inch. Sasuke was willing to bet he had been like that all night. Sasuke stood there for a few minutes longer and decided to walk out. _

_He walks up to Naruto in his normal manner with his arms crossed and his typical pissed at the world expression on is face. "Hey idiot. Everybody is waiting for you at the Hokages office. We have a mission."_

_Naruto continues to stare blankly at the stone either not registering Sasuke or just ignoring him completely. Sasuke steps up beside him and takes a good look at him. He sees an expression that he has never seen before on Naruto. The look of complete emptiness. Sasuke turns to look at the stone and scans through the names until he comes to the one Naruto is staring at. "You miss her don't you." _

_Naruto's gaze stays the same and his expression unchanging. He continues staring wordlessly. Sasuke turns to him again. "Naruto I know you miss her but you can't keep this up. This isn't what she would want." Naruto finally turns to look at him expression still unchanging. "Listen Naruto. Trust me I know what your going through. Remember I lost my entire family and not just me. Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka and many others of lost people they cared for. It's a part of life especially in our work. You can't let this keep you down."_

_Naruto looks back to the stone briefly and then back to Sasuke. "I guess your right. It's just that I never had a chance to tell her how felt. It just buds me that now I'll never get that chance."_

"_In a way I kinda know how you feel. I would like to have had the chance to have let my mom know what she meant to me before she died. It bugged me for a while and it still does. But you can't let it keep you down. You have to keep going strong and honor there memory." Sasuke turns and starts to walk away. "Now come on. Everybody is waiting for us."_

_Naruto gives the name on the stone one last look and then heads off to catch Sasuke. He catches him he sets his pace even with him and stares straight ahead. "Thanks Sasuke. I needed that. I was really down. Man I wish I could see her just one more time." Sasuke stops walking. Naruto stops shortly after and turns to look at him confused slightly. "What's wrong Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke looks around the area briefly to make sure no one is there then turns back to Naruto. "I have something to tell you that I haven't told anyone else before. I don't know how they would react to this. Can you keep a secret?" Naruto nods his head. "A few years back while I was still with Orochimaru he received news from a base near the border. The had captured a young kunoichi and were holding her there. The description we received was a girl about twelve with short bluish black hair and pupil less lavender colored eyes."_

_Before he could say more Naruto had come rushed him, grabbed him by the shirt, lifted him up and pinned him to a nearby tree. "You mean you were holding her captive. What did they do to her? Is she still there?"_

_Sasuke struggled for a bit in Naruto's grip. "Naruto calm down and let me finish."_

_Naruto looked him in the for a moment. He was angry and Sasuke could tell from the look in his eyes. Shortly after Naruto put him down and backs away his eyes still locked with Sasukes in an angry glare. Sasuke brushes himself off a little bit. "That is exactly why I haven't told anybody about this. Let me finish this time before you get all pissed again. Like I was saying we had received word about here being held and Orochimaru had big plans for her. A few days after he received more news that she had managed to escape so there is a possibility that she is still out there some were. Does that make you feel any better?" _

_Naruto look a little surprised for a moment as the news sunk in then his expression dropped quickly as he thought about it. "No it doesn't make me feel better. If she was still alive she would have come back. Hinata would have never left us like you did."_

_Sasuke started walking again. "You may be right but there is always a chance that she may still be alive." Sasuke stopped again to turn and look at him. "Remember Naruto. Tell no one about this. I don't feel like having everyone trying to hurt me because they think I had something to do with it." This time when he turned he jumped into the nearest tree and started off to the Hokages tower. Naruto followed shortly after._

_**Hokages office…….**_

_Sasuke walks into the Hokages office followed by Naruto. Tsunade watches Naruto as he walks up and stands next to his team. "She takes a moment to study him. Naruto still retains a somewhat empty look in his eyes but apparently Sasuke got through to him a little. After a few minutes Tsunade finally speaks up. "It's good you are finally here Naruto. I have an important mission for you and your team. Do you think you are ready for this Naruto?"_

_Naruto rubs the back of his head and forces one of his patented carefree smiles. "Of course granny Tsunade. I'll be fine. I promise." Naruto continues to grin wide as a vein bulges in Tsunades forehead from the granny comment._

_Sakura looks over to him with a look of concern. "Naruto if you need some time off we would understand. We can handle ourselves with out you for one mission."_

"_I said I'll be fine Sakura. Like Sasuke told me I can't let things keep me down. This mission might help me get my mind off of things."_

_Kakashi finally puts away his book away and decides to speak up. "Well if you really want to go I think we should let The Hokage explain our mission to us."_

_Finally calming down about Naruto's earlier comment Tsunade returns _

_Her attention to team seven. "Well as Kakashi and Sakura know while Sasuke was retrieving Naruto I received an urgent message from Suna. It appears the Gara has been captured by the Akatsuki and are requesting aid." Naruto's expression hardens at the mention of the Akatsuki. "Being an ally of ours and there Kazekage being abducted we need to responded quickly so I need your team to leave immediately Kakashi."_

_Naruto's face went from angry at the mention of the Akatsuki to confused at the mention of the Kazekage's abduction. "Hold on a second. What do you mean they took the Kazekage? I thought you said they took Gara."_

_Tsunade smiles a little at Naruto's obvious confusion and inability to put two and two together. "That's because Gara is the Kazekage Naruto. "_

_Naruto's eyes widen in shock. "What? Gara is Kazekage. He can't be Kazekage already. Man I'm not even chunin yet and he is a Kage. How did this happen?"_

_Tsunade raises her hand to silence Naruto before he can go on. "Enough Naruto. You can ask questions later. Right now you all need to head out this is an emergency."_

_Kakashi turns and starts for the door. "Ok guys. Go get ready. Meet me at the gate in thirty minutes." Kakashi exit's the room followed shortly by the rest of his team._

_**Two days later about ten miles south of Konoha…….**_

_Hinata walks up to a small cave about tem miles south of Konoha covered in a dark cloak. She had the hood over her head hiding her face. Anyone who looked at her wouldn't be able to tell anything about her. It helped that it was night and the dark helped hide her face even better._

_As she approached the cave she could see a faint light coming from inside. __"Arrogant bastards. I guess they don't care if they get caught." _Hinata frowned about having to meet with theses people. She didn't like them but it was necessary. They would help her achieve her goal. Hinata entered the cave and a little ways in torches lined the walls directing her in the right way. There were other paths that branched out here and there. Others might get lost but with here Byakugan she could navigate these caves with ease.

As she entered a small room she sees a small table set up in the middle of the room. On the other side of the table two cloaked figures are seated. The torches in the cave are positioned just right as not to cast any light under there hoods. Hinata notices a third and empty seat on the right side of the table next to one of the cloaked figures. Hinata walks up to the chair meant for her and stands behind it. "You know there is no point in trying to be mysterious. I already know who you are and besides. Those hood can't fool my eyes." Hinata pulls off her hood puts a finger up to the veins in her forehead pointing out that she has her Byakugan active. She then turns around to a figure entering the room behind her. "It's about time you got here. Your late."

The figure walks around Hinata to the other side of the table and takes a seat. "Don't be so rude Hinata. I was only a couple of minutes behind you. As for our cloaks. We are just being precautious in case of unexpected visitors arrive. Now sit down please and lets talk business." The voice is masculine and obviously from a person with many decades under his belt.

Hinata crosses her arms in front of her apparently refusing to be seated. "I would rather stand. I don't plan on being here long enough to get comfortable. Now this summons had better be important as I was in the middle of a hunt."

The figure in the middle speaks up. "Well if you insist on standing that's fine now as for our business. First off we would like a status report on your progress so far." The voice of this figure was that of an older woman."

Hinata looks at her with obvious displeasure in her eyes. "I have eliminated Sasori and severally wounded Deidra although I let him go to deliver a message. My men have managed to eliminate Kakuza and neutralize Hidan. I would probably have done more if I didn't have to waist my time here."

The woman shift a little uncomfortably in her chair from the stern piercing glare from Hinata. Apparently she gained more quality's from her father than she would like to admit. "I see. Tell me though. Why did you release him. What message could be important enough to let him go? He will warn the others and they will be ready for you next time."

Hinata smiles wide. To the others this smiles seems eerie coming from a girl they know to be a powerful and aggressive killer. "Exactly! That is my plan. As you know a couple of there members are spies for me. They are working to pressure the others into grouping together instead of going out in teams of two. Next time my team and I fight we will be able to eliminate the rest in one blow."

The figure on the left speaks up for the first time for this meeting. "Do you believe that is a wise idea? We know you are strong but the Akatsuki are quiet powerful as well. They may be to much for you and you men to handle." This figure was obviously another aged male.

A scowls spreads across Hinatas face at his statement. "Don't question my abilities. I am far stronger than you know and I am aware of the abilities of the Akatsuki. I am confident that I can handle them."

"Still! We would feel more comfortable if you had more help. I think we will have a word with Tsunade and pressure her to send out ninja to hunt them as well." This coming from the man on the right.

"I don't care who you send but if they get in my way I promise you that they will not return to Konoha." Hinata replies with venom in her tone. "Now answer me this. Why are you so determined to eliminate the Akatsuki? How does this fit into your plans for Konoha?"

The same man replies. "It is very important that you eliminate them. As you know Konoha posses the container for the nine tail fox. He is the key to everything once we eliminate our opposition. We can not let the Akatsuki get there hands on him."

"I still say he will never go along with you. After you make your move you will be lucky if he does not kill you himself." Hinata smiles again at her last comment affectively shaking up the other three.

The woman shakes it off a replies with confidence. "We have taken this into consideration and trust me. We have plans to control the demon brat. He will have no choice but to go along with us."

Hinata smirks at them doubtfully. "If you say so. Apparently you don't know him as well as you think you do. Oh well. Now tell me how your other plans are going."

The man on the left replies to this. "Things are going well. We have many men in anbu that are loyal to our cause. Also with the extra help from the new Otokage that you promised we will have no problems. We will be ready to make our move soon. Speaking of that are you sure he will help us."

Hinata turns her back to the three preparing to leave. "I assure you he will help us. He is an old friend of mine. Well! Some what I guess. Lets just say we knew of each other. Besides I have made an offer to him that he can not refuse. This will benefit him greatly." When she finishes Hinata makes her exit. The others wait momentarily before they exit themselves and head for Konoha.

**The next morning in Suna……**

Team seven approached the gates of Suna at a fast pace. They had been held up unavoidably on the way there and were hoping that they were not to late. On the first knight away from Konoha they been attacked by a group of bandits. They leader was pretty tough customer. He was obviously a trained ninja. Saskura had gotten hurt and knocked out. Being there only medic they had to wait for her to come to and treat the wounds of Sasuke and Kakashi.

As they approach the gates the are stopped by the guards and asked to see there papers. Kakashi pulls there mission papers and hands them to the guard. "Lady Tsunade sent us as soon as she received the message. I apologize for the late arrival. We were ambushed on the way here. "

The guard looks over the papers then turns to the other guard. "Take these men to the Kazekage's tower." The guard then turns back to Team seven. "Please follow him. He will take you to the tower. There is a lot to discus."

Team seven follows the guard as they walk trough Suna to the Kazekage's tower. Naruto looks around in amazement. This being the first time that he had ever been to Suna everything was new to him. Suna was way different from Konoha. They reached the tower and were lead up to the Kazekage's office. Inside there were several Sand nin around the desk. Temari was standing against the wall to the right of the desk and Kankuro was seated behind the desk.

Kankuro looked up at the group entering the room and quickly dismissed the sand nin. Team seven walk up to him. "Welcome. I am filling in for Gara while he recuperates. Now we have plenty to discus."

Kakashi bows respectfully to Kankuro. "You say that Gara is resting. That is good to hear. We were told of his abduction and feared the worst. I am glad you have gotten him back safely. May I ask who was powerful enough to take Gara."

"It was the Akatsuki. One of them literally flew in defeated him and took off before anyone really knew what was going on. We were caught off guard."

Naruto scowls at the mention of Akatsuki. "Man I new they were strong but to beat Gara that quickly is crazy."

Kakashi nods in agreement. "That is disturbing. It also says a lot for you and your men that you can defeat someone that bested Gara."

Kankuro's gaze lowers to the table. As he thinks of the events a few days ago. "It wasn't us who defeated them. That is the other thing we need to discuss." Team seven looks at him a little puzzled waiting for him to go on. "Some one else reached them before we did. This person managed to defeat both Akatsuki members with ease. She was really powerful. She destroyed Sasori in only a matter of minutes."

Sakura had many question going trough her head and from Kankuro's expression and tone she didn't think she was going to like the answers. "This woman. Do you know her? Is she some one we might know?"

Kankuro was beginning to look a little nervous. He remembered Hinata's warning well and believed that she would follow through with her threat if he divulged to much information. "I can't really tell you to much. All I really know is that she is a Konoha missing nin."

"A Konoha missing nin. Are you sure. Did you get a good look at her." This coming from Kakashi. Even with most of his face covered you could still tell that this had caught his interest.

"I am sure but that is not the most troubling news. The guards that knight had admitted her into the village. They said that she had official papers from Konoha. Her mission was to eliminate the Akatsuki members" Kankuro paused to let this sink in. "I doubt any of you would know why the Hokage would have dealings with a missing nin and have knowledge of an upcoming attack against the Kazekage without warning us."

Team seven thought about this for a moment before Naruto spoke up. "I don't get it. Why would Granny Tsunade send us here if she had already sent some one else? And why would she be dealing with some traitor?"

Sakura replied to this. "I don't believe Lady Tsunade had anything to do with this. I know her well. This doesn't sound like something she would do."

Kakashi nods in agreement. "Your right. That doesn't sound like something Tsunade would do. I believe that it was either a fake our some one else issued it. Unfortunately it is hard to say who may be responsible."

"Well I don't know who it could be. Hey Kankuro. You said Gara is ok. Can we see him." Naruto was eager to change the subject. Think wasn't his best quality and head was beginning to hurt.

"He is doing better and is awake. I guess you can see him. Temari please take them to Gara's room." Kankuro motions Temari over. She had been quiet the entire time which was unlike her. Team seven had forgotten she was there.

Temari motioned for them to follow wordlessly. She was a bit upset that she nearly lost her brother and hasn't said much to anyone lately. Since Gara's defeat by Naruto she had become a lot closer to Gara. The exited the office and walked down the hall. A few rooms down Temari entered. Gara was setting on the edge of his bed. His normal emotionless expression was plastered on his face. "Gara. You have some visitors."

Gara looks up to see Team seven standing in the room. His gaze locks onto Naruto. His face turns from expressionless to shocked. It had been awhile since he had seen Naruto and he had changed a lot. Naruto walks to him and slaps him on the shoulders. "Hey Gara! How have you been?"

Gara looks up to the young blonde. "Naruto. It's been awhile." Gara gaze then goes back to the floor. "Things haven't been well. I got beat again."

Naruto frowns a bit. "Don't let this get you down Gara. Everyone gets beat. Everyone here has been beat a few times or another."

Gara looks back at him a little anger showing. "You don't understand Naruto. I'm the Kazekage now. If one man can come in here and beat me so easily. What kind of image does that portray to other about me and my ninja. Other villages may think we are weak. It could cause trouble for us."

"Gara you can bounce back from this. Train harder and get stronger. The guys you fought were no pushovers. Your lucky you are still alive. Just don't let this bother you to much. Worrying won't change things." Naruto turns and leaves letting the others visit a bit.

**Hyuga compound that day…..**

It had been Three years since Hinata's apparent death and few others had been hit as hard as Hanabi. She had a lot of regrets. She had never been there for Hinata. She knew that Hinata had a lot of problems especially with there father. Unfortunately she didn't know how bad things were. After Hinata's death Hanabi fell into a short depression but it didn't last long. She remembered her promise that she made at the funeral and set out to keep her word.

Matter of fact that is what she was doing now. She was in the middle of a sparring match with Neji. Her father had been to busy lately to attend to her training so she ask for Neji's help. This was the first time that they had ever sparred each other. They had already been going at for an hour and both were looking a little winded.

Neji dashes forward and delivers several rapid strikes to Hanabi's midsection. He was aiming for her Chakra points. Hanabi blocked the strikes perfectly waiting for an opening. This went on a few minutes more before she saw what she was looking for. Neji threw a strike out a little wide. Hanabi parried it to the side and countered with a hard palm strike to the stomach. Neji dropped to his knees holding his gut. Hanabi had knocked his wind out.

Hanabi decided to put some distance and give Neji time to regain himself. Slowly Neji got back to his feet breathing heavily. He looks over to Hanabi standing confidently in her gentle fist stance. "I see you have gotten a lot better Hanabi."

Hanabi smiles widely at the complement. "Maybe your just getting sloppy Neji. Our your just holding back."

Neji resumed his stance readying himself for another attack. "I kinda wish that was the case but I assure you I haven't been holding back. I have paid attention to your training sessions with Hiashi. It's true Hanabi. You have come along ways." As he says this he dashes forward to attack. He aims his strike for her abdomen.

Hanabi quickly side steps Neji Spins around and jabs a chakra charged strike to his left leg. Neji drops to one knee then has to dodge quickly as Hanabi sends a strike to the back of his head. He rolls away and attempts to stand but his leg buckles were her strike connected. Before he can defend himself Hanabi rushes forward and delivers a kick to his chest. Neji falls back a few feet and skids across the ground.

Hanabi stands back again waiting for Neji to get his footing. Slowly he gets to his feet and glares over at her. Neji new that Hanabi had gotten stronger but this was ridiculous. He was beginning to think that she was the one that had been holding back. From the look of things she may have been holding back against Hiashi as well and it was beginning to get on his nerves. "Hanabi. I can see you are holding back. No more. Show me what you can do.

Hanabi resumes her stance. 'Very well Neji. If you insist." In a blur Hanabi vanishes and appears behind Neji again. She strikes him hard in the back and before he can even react she dashed around to his front and attacked with a flurry of blows. Neji couldn't even defend himself. She ended it with a hard strike to the side of his head. Neji fell to the ground hard in a daze.

This time it took him several minutes to regain his footing. Even then he was a bit dazed. Many people had said that he was the genius of the Hyuga clan but now it appeared that they spoke to soon. Hanabi was stronger than him and to make things worse she is a lot younger than him. Neji shook his head to clear the fog. "I think we are done for today." Without a word he turned and left. The whole time he was think to himself about his life. He has a lot of work to do if he fell this far behind.

Hanabi walked over to the edge of the training area and takes a seat to rest. She stretches her legs out and rolls are head around a few times to stretch her neck muscles. She was a little disappointed in the sparing match with Neji. She really expected more from him. Unfortunately she hasn't had a good match in awhile. She had trained hard and it was showing.

A Hyuga servant came into the training grounds and over to Hanabi. She bowed to Hanabi before speaking. "Lady Hanabi you have visitors out front."

Hanabi thanked her then got up and headed for the front gate of the compound. When she walked out saw Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru waiting for her. Shino nodded to her and Kiba walked over to her. "Hey Hanabi. Today is your fist day of training with us so we figured we would come over here so we can show you were our normal training grounds"

Hanabi bowed in greeting to each of them and pet Akamaru when came up to her and nudged her leg. She then turned her attention to the others. "Thank you guys. I'm ready. We can go now."

In the three years since Hinata's death Hanabi had advanced pretty quickly. She had graduated early from the academy about eight months ago. Six months later she was entered into the chunin exams. At the end of the second exam they had to have preliminary matches because to many teams had gotten through the forest of death. She was the only one from her team that passed the preliminaries. A month later she participated in the finals were she went to the finals and beat a rock nin that had been pegged to win the whole thing. She was promoted to chunin after her performance. She spent a month working with her old team before the Hokage decided to place her on a team with other chunin. She figured she could make better use of her talents if the had her on a team the could perform harder missions.

Since Hinata and Kurenai's deaths team eight had been through many fill-ins. Some team members were just temporary but others left with more unfortunate reasons. They had two team members and a sensei that died on missions. They had a few that quit there ninja career from stress and injuries. Team eight had seen some rough times over the years.

They walked up to team eights training ground. Over near the training posts a woman was standing there. They walked over to her and Hanabi bowed low. "My name is Hanabi Hyuga. I'm your new team member."

The woman walks around her ginning a little. She inspected her closely. "I remember you. Your team was the first through the forest of death at the chunin exams. I saw your fights at the finals to. I think you will work out fine here." She stopped in front of her. Well we have a little time before we have to meet the Hokage so I guess a little test is in order." She thought for a moment. "Lets see your how well you fight against another Chunin. Kiba get ready."

Kiba and Akamaru jumped to the ready. "Ready Akamaru. Lets show her what we got." Kiba was ready and exited at the chance to fight some one new. Unfortunately for him he wasn't there for her match with Neji. This wasn't going to end well for him. It just depended if she was in the mood to finish it quickly or draw it out. Either way. He was in for a world of hurt.

She assumed her gentle fist stance and waited for Kiba to attack. She could tell she wouldn't have to wait long. He seemed hot headed and would surely attack first. Kiba flipped a food pill over to Akamaru. He ate it and his fur turned red. Kiba bent down and Akamaru jumped on his back. Kiba made a few hand signs. "Man beast clone.: Akamaru turned into a carbon copy of Kiba. He jumped of his back and they both stated running towards Hanabi. Kiba then yelled out. "Fang over fang." They both started spinning rapidly heading straight for her.

When they got close Hanabi started spinning rapidly emitting chakra from her chakra points. "Rotation." A wall of Chakra surrounded her. Unable to stop Kiba and Akamaru slammed into her defenses and were thrown back forcefully. Akamaru hit the ground hard and turned back to himself. Kiba skidded across the ground not to far away. Before he could even breath Hanabi was over him with a kunai to his neck.

Kiba looked up at her amazed. He got beat and quick. This was embarrassing. He had been a chunin for a while and she had just been promoted recently. He should have been able to do better. "Your good Hanabi. I haven't been beat that quick ever."

Anko walks over to them. "That was good Hanabi. Kiba you need a lot of work. Now I guess we can go see the Hokage now I think she has a mission for us." Hanabi helps Kiba up. He dusts himself off then all start off toward the Hokages tower.

_This chapter wasn't my best one. I didn't really know what to do with this chapter so it was a little hard for me. I don't know when I can get up another. I have a surgery coming up soon and work keeps me busy but don't worry I don't plan on abandoning this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Try not to be to mean._


	5. Chapter 5

_I managed to find enough time to finish this chater and hopfully will get the next one up quicker.Some people will probably hate me for this chapter but ow well. For any body who thinks that the Hinata in this story is unstopable. She is really strong but will run into people later on who can match her or better. Also the chakra sword I have her use in this story. For any body who has watched DBZ. It is alot like the move cooles main henchman uses in revenge of cooler. Well enough said. Hope you enjoy. _

**Fire country several miles from the border of Suna……**

Team seven had stayed in Suna for a few days to make sure every thing was okay. Kakashi had taken every chance he could get to further question Kankuro about this mysterious missing nin. No matter what he asked Kankuro didn't seem to know anything else. Kakashi had a hunch though that he knew more than he was letting on. Despite not knowing who this missing nin was wasn't what was really bugging Kakashi though. Those official documents had him worried. There were a lot of possibilities that were going through his head and some he did not like. If some one was going behind Tsunades back it could spell big trouble in the future.

After a long days travel team seven had decided to set up camp for the knight. They were all huddled around there camp fire. Naruto was being himself by stuffing away the knights meal as quickly as possible. Sasuke was leaning back relaxing and Sakura was trying to get as close to him as possible. The two had grown closer since his return but he still liked to keep his distance from people. Kakashi was still deep in thought. So deep that he hadn't even managed to bring his book out to read.

After he finally finished eating Naruto noticed his sensei's odd behavior. "Hey Kakashi sensei what's up? You don't have your book out. Are you sick or something?" Kakashi gave no answer or anything to show that he heard him. "Hey Kakashi." Still no answer. This time Naruto decides to make this one a bit louder. "HEY KAKASHI." This surprises Kakashi and he falls back from his seat.

He sits back up and looks over to Naruto. "I'm sorry. I have some things on my mind. I guess I zoned out."

"Are you trying to figure out who this missing nin is still?" This coming from Sakura.

"No. right now that is the least of our problems. What is bugging me is those documents and what they could mean. "

Naruto ever the slow one didn't under stand what the problem was. "I don't get sensei. What's the big deal with those documents? There just pieces of paper."

Sakura decides to clear things up for him. "The problem is that they were official or at least looked to be which could mean a couple of things. Either they were fake or someone is going behind Tsunades back. I bet that it is the later that is bothering Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi nods in agreement. "That's right Sakura. If some one is going behind Tsunades back it could spell big problems later on."

Naturally Naruto was still confused. "What kind of problems?"

"Well it really depends. I could be nothing much at all. Just some ignorant person who thinks they can run the show better than the Hokage. Or it could be something bigger. If it were several people who have a lot of power and influence already it could mean that they are setting there goals higher." Kakashi finished his statement and decided it was time to bring his book out. Naruto was still a little confused but decided not to question further. Politics wasn't one of his strong suits and really gave him a head ache.

**Not far from team sevens camp……**

A lone figure was lying back on large branch in one of fire countries many giant tree's. She had a lot on her mind. Currently the plans for the future were running through here head. The upcoming battle with Akatsuki, the plans for Konoha, and most importantly her employers payment. Here payment was what had most of here attention. She had waited and trained hard for this opportunity and she was going to make him pay.

Suddenly another figure appeared next to her on her branch breaking her concentration her payment. The figure dropped to one knee and bowed in front of her waiting for permission to speak. The first figure sat up and said "What is it Nagamasa. I was about to get some rest."

Nagamasa lifted his head and addressed her. "Lady Hinata. We have spotted a team Konoha nin nearby."

Hinata laid back down and closed her eyes. She wasn't to worried. "Do you recognize any of them?"

"Yes I do. One is a Jonin. The legendary copy cat ninja Kakashi. Sasuke Uchiha is also with him." Nagamasa replied.

This actually caught her interest for some reason. She opened her eyes and looked at Nagamasa again. "Who else was with them? Describe them to me. I might know them."

Nagamasa thought back for a moment before he spoke again. "Well there is also this pink haired girl there to. She is dressed in a red shirt and black shorts. There is also this strange looking blonde boy wearing a black and orange jump suit."

At the mention of the last person Hinata immediately sat up from her laying down into a sitting position. Shock was written across her face as well as a very slight bit of anger. "Naruto."

Nagamasa looked her strangely. He couldn't figure the boy caused such a strong reaction. Nagamasa didn't think he looked to strong. "Lady Hinata what do you want us to do?"

Hinata thought for several long minutes before replying. "Our informants still haven't arrived yet. This team could be a big problem for us especially with Kakashi there. Gather the others and lets go have some fun. I want to see how you guys can handle some of Konoha's best." Nagamasa immediately vanished to gather the others.

Hinata stood and stretched out. She grabbed her cloak that was near by and put it on then pulled the hood over her head. She was slightly exited to see her old crush again. She was wondering if he had gotten a lot stronger like she had. She also wondered if he had learned to control his secret better yet. If he had then it would make things interesting for which ever one of her team had to fight him. She figured by the end of this fight she would probably be one person short but that didn't matter. They were expendable to her

**Back at team seven's camp…………**

Team seven was still relaxing doing there own thing. None had started off to bed yet and that was probably a good thing for them. Kakashi immediately stiffened after sensing something and hollered out to his team. "WATCH OUT. MOVE." All four jumped away from the far as a massive fireball slammed into were they had been sitting.

They all stood and assumed battle stances. Over near the edge of the tree line four people appeared. The man up front has short black hair. He wears a uniform typically worn by sound nin. He also has a katana strapped to his back Tied to his arm is a fore head protector with a long scratch through a sound symbol.

The person to his right is a woman about Sakuras height with dark brown hair that goes down to her lower back. She has it secured with about three ties going down the length of it to keep it out of her face. She wears tight black pants and a tight black t shirt that shows off her curves well. She was a very attractive face. If it wasn't for the fact she was obviously an enemy the guys there would probably be hitting on her. Around her head is a fore head protector with a scratch trough a mist symbol.

To her right stood another man. He was dressed in a long black cloak and has a mask on that covers all his face except for his eyes. Across one eye runs a scar that starts and ends under the mask from what people could tell. You could also tell that he was partially blind at least in the eye with the scar on it. Tied to his head was fore head protector with a scratch through a cloud symbol.

The last man stood to Nagamasa's left. He was a giant of a man standing at least seven foot. He wore no shirt and showed off his massive muscled chest. He wore baggy brown pants and no sandals. He was bald and had several scars running across his face and head. He also wore no fore head protector.

Nagamasa gave team seven no time to ask questions as he started to bark out orders. He looked to the woman. "Hitomi you take pinky there." He then looked to the man on her right. "Tanaka you take the Uchiha." He then looks to the giant to his left. "Yoshihiro you can have the orange kid." Finally his gaze locks onto Kakashi. The copy cat nin is mine. After that all eight fighters disappear and begin there battle.

Not far away Hinata stands in a tree with her special eyes activated. She pays close attention to certain fights. Especially Kakashi's and Naruto's.

**Sakura and Hitomi…….**

Sakura landed in a near by clearing. She stood ready for the fight. She had a lot to prove. This was the first real battle she has been in since Sasuke and Naruto's return and she was looking to impress Sasuke. She wished though she would have teamed up with Sasuke for this be he had disappeared without a trace quickly.

From her right she saw Hitomi rush from her concealed spot in the trees. Sakura turned quickly and grabs the woman's hand that she swung for Sakuras head. Sakura then turns a swings her opponent throwing her across the clearing. Hitomi manages to land on both feet unharmed. She pulls a kunai from a pouch on her leg. She then dashes forward for Sakura again.

Sakura quickly pulls out a kunai of her own and defends her self. Metal clangs together as the two blades meet. Hitomi quickly follows up with another slash. Sakura defends again. This goes on for several minutes. Hitomi staying on the offence while Sakura defends.

Sakura could tell that her opponent was much faster than her and for some reason was holding back. She decided that since she couldn't match her speed she would have to use brute force. Instead of blocking this time Sakura dodges back. Unfortunately with Hitomi's speed she still gets caught across her mid section. Blood pours out from the gash but Sakura pays it no mind. She dashes forward swinging her Kunai for her opponents throat.

Hitomi blocks but finds herself being pushed back. Sakura draws her other arm back and swings for Hitomi's jaw. She connects solidly and sends her flying several feet away effectively putting some distance between the two.

Sakura quickly starts to heal the gash across her mid section as her opponent stands and tries to clear her head from the strong punch. Sakura heals her self enough to stop the bleeding. She then dashes forward while her opponent is weak readying her next strike.

Hitomi sees Sakuras blade coming for her throat again and brings her weapon up to defend. Just as she planned it Sakuras strike comes up a few inches short. She quickly swings around and aims a punch to the ground at Hitomi's feet.

This move surprises Hitomi as the ground starts to break apart at her feet causing her to lose balance and fall forward. Sakura drives a knee into the stunned woman's gut and then gives her another massive right hook across the jaw. Hitomi flies far and slams into a tree hard. To Sakuras dismay though Hitomi turned into water splashed down into a puddle.

"A water clone. This isn't good" Sakura stood in a defensive stance and carefully looked around her trying to figure were her opponent was.

"You have a hell of a punch pinky. Looks like I might actually have to get serious. Hidden mist jutsu." Hitomi finished her jutsu from her concealed spot and a dense fog started to roll over the area. Sakura was a little panicked now. With the major speed difference and her impaired field of view she new she was at a major disadvantage. She was mainly a medic and a taijutsu fighter. She new very few ninjutsu and only a few genjutsu. A genjutsu might help her but she would have to find her opponent first.

Out off no were Hitomi appeared behind Sakura and slashed her across the back. Sakura stumbled forward from the pain but stopped as she felt several other slashes on several places across her body. She fell to her knees from the pain. She realized then that her opponent had decided to pull out some more of her speed. What confused her though was the fact that her opponent could have easily finished her but it seemed like she was holding back.

"I'm disappointed pinky. For a second there I thought you were going to be more of a challenge." Hitomi appeared from the fog in front of Sakura. With out hesitation Sakura leapt forward and delivered a bone crushing blow to her opponent. Unfortunately she splashed to the ground in a puddle again.

"Why are you playing with me. I know you could have finished me easily by know." Sakura yelled obviously agitated. Personally she has glad the woman hadn't finished her. The longer this took the more likely one of her friends could get to her and help.

Hitomi laughed sadistically a bit before she answered. "You're right. I could have killed you by know but unfortunately it's not your time to die. I was given strict orders not to kill you. I'm here just to keep you busy. I am getting tired of this game though." In a quick bust of speed Hitomi appears behind Sakura and delivers a hard blow to her neck. Sakura falls to the ground hard as blackness starts to take over her.

**Kakashi and Nagamasa………**

Kakashi had his fore head protector pulled up and his Sharingan exposed. Nagamasa was fast and good at Taijutsu so he needed every advantage he could get. Kakashi quickly side stepped a kick from Nagamasa and sweeps for his leg. Nagamasa falls to the ground and then rolls back away from Kakashi and up to his feet. Instead of rushing him Kakashi put some distance between then and started doing hand signs. When he finished he breathed in deep and then exhaled. "Fire style. Great fireball jutsu" A large ball of fire rushed towards Nagamasa.

Nagamasa didn't move from his spot. To Kakashi it looked like a direct hit when the fire ball made contact and engulfed his opponents surroundings. As the flames started to clear he could see that wasn't the case. Nagamasa had his hands in front of him and barrier was erected around much like the sound four had used. Nagamasa looked over to Kakashi with a smile on his face. "It won't be that easy. I'm not as weak as the rest of the people you fought." While saying this Nagamasa himself realized this fight wouldn't be as easy for him as he was letting. The Sharingan was a hell of a tool and made to risky to use most of his more powerful jutsu. He would have to play it safe and stick with taijutsu.

Kakashi formed a hand seal and said. "Shadow clone jutsu." Four clones appeared around him. Four of the Kakashis charged at Nagamasa. Nagamasa draws his Katana and starts block defending himself from the onslaught of Kakashis. They give him a good exercise but are not good enough. Before long all four are dispatched. Nagamasa turns to look at the real Kakashi again holding his katana ready for a quick attack. "You'll have to do better than that Kakashi."

Kakashi smiles behind his mask and instead of replying he lowers his right arm down and grabs around forearm with his left. Electricity starts to form in his palm. Familiar with the copy cat nin and his original jutsu Nagamasa just laughs. "The raikiri. You know that won't work. You can't hit me with that if you can't catch me." As he says this he fells something grab his ankles. He looks down to see another Kakashi with his head barely out of the ground and both hands griping his ankles. When he looks up again The real Kakashi has already covered most of the distance.

Quickly Nagamasa drives his sword into the clone at his feet dispelling it. Then he ducks under Kakashis strike as he yells raikiri and slashes him across the gut as he dashes past him and away. He turns around in time to see that Kakashi disappear into a puff of smoke. Nagamasa stands ready for another ambush while he scans the area for his opponent. _"I may have underestimated Kakashi. I didn't even see him make more clones or perform that head hunter jutsu. On top of that now I don't know were he is."_

In a stroke of luck you could say he found Kakashi soon. Kakashi is sent flying into the clearing behind him. Kakashi hit's the ground hard. Nagamasa turns around to see a cloaked figure appear near Kakashi. He immediately drops to one knee and bows low. "Thanks for the help but I could have finished him my self."

"No. You couldn't. He had you were he wanted you. Had I not intervened you would have already been dead." A soft but firm feminine voice comes from the cloaked figure that Kakashi thinks he recognizes but can't e sure. "Know Kakashi bring the rest of your clones out to play." As she says this she makes a few hand signs and what appears to be blades made from chakra form from her hands.

Quickly and silently one off Kakashis clones appears behind her but to o avail as she turns and impales to. That clone vanishes in a puff of smoke and ten more charge her from there hiding places. Quickly and gracefully she practically dances between them dispelling them with quick slashes. In a matter of seconds all that is left in the clearing is her, Kakashi and Nagamasa.

Kakashi finally picks himself up and faces the new opponent. "I thought I recognized your voice at first and know I'm sure I know who you are. You match what little info I got from Kankuro so you must be the Angel of Death he spoke of . But more importantly you are obviously a Hyuga."

"Well you always were considered a genius but tell me. How did you figure it out?" Questioned the cloaked figure.

"I am a former Anbu black ops and an expert at stealth. My clones were trying to attack your blind spots. Only a Hyuga can see all around at once. Other wise I would have at least surprised you. More importantly I only know of one female Hyuga missing and that would be you right Hinata."

Hinata pulls down the hood of her cloak revealing her bluish black hair and her Hyuga eyes. "Your right again Kakashi. Unfortunately for you that is. " Hinata had already dropped her chakra blades and settled in an all to familiar gentle fist stance. "You know to much now Kakashi I'm afraid I'll have to kill you know."

Kakashi remembered hearing about Hinata when she was younger. All her family said that she was nothing more than a failure. They said that she had no talent and would never make a strong ninja. Man were they wrong. He hadn't seen much of what she could do but he could already tell he was in for a tough fight. She was obviously stronger than any Hyuga he had faced before and maybe any other opponent she had faced before. He decided it might be a good idea to talk to her other wise he might be in for a fight he may not win. "I don't know why you never came back to Konoha Hinata but you should know that there are a lot of people back there that miss you."

A scowl crossed her face at Kakashis words. "Liar. Nobody missed the Hyuga failure. I had no friends there and my family were stuck up bastards. No body probably cared that I was even gone."

"That's not true Hinata. A lot of people were effected when you disappeared. Especially Kurenai. She literally killed herself trying to find you. Even your father was hurt. I have never seen him look so broken before. You should come home. I'm sure everyone one be glad to see you."

Hinata visibly stiffened at the mentioning of her former sensei and what she did. Out of all the people Hinata hated Kurenai wasn't one of them. She was probably the only person that Hinata thought actually cared for her. Her suddenly darkened at the mention of her father. Out of all the people Kakashi could mention that was the worst choice he could make. "Hiashi. That bastard never gave a damn about me. He was probably putting on a show to hide the fact that it was his fault I disappeared and don't worry Kakashi. I will return home but not right now. When I go back Konoha will fall and Hiashis head is mine."

Kakashi was surprised by the obviously different Hinata in front of him. She wasn't the shy little girl anymore. She was stronger and darker than before and she seemed to hold her old home with little more regard than hatred. "That's a shame Hinata. What would Kurenai think of what you have become. And what would Naruto think." Kakashi new of Hinata's crush on Naruto when she was younger and was hoping that it was still there. That was the only thing he had left to play on before he was forced to fight her.

Unfortunately for him it had an effect on her but not the one he was hoping for. Hinata's face contorted with anger again. "I don't give a damn what he thinks. Like my father he never once noticed me. He always saw me as the timid, weak, weird girl. He never could dig his head far enough out of Sakuras ass to notice anything else."

About that time everyone felt a massive increase of evil chakra off a little ways. Hinata and Kakashi knew what was going on. Apparently Naruto's opponent had pushed him to the edge or pissed him off and he was resorting to the nine tails chakra. Hinata turned back to Kakashi after looking back from the source of the chakra. "Well I guess I have to finish this now. It won't be long before Naruto finishes off Yoshihiro." With that said Hinata rushes towards Kakashi with speed he couldn't even see with the help of his Sharingan.

**Naruto and Yoshiro a little earlier……..**

Naruto dashed back form another massive strike. The giant of a man had been chasing him for a while know. He had left a path of destruction in his path. His strikes were powerful enough to bring tree's down. Naruto had tried clones nut they were not helping much. The giant would easily dispatch them whenever they came close. Any time a clone could land a strike it didn't seem like the man even felt it as he quickly dispatched the attacker. This man was powerful and surprisingly quick. Now Naruto was trying to keep from getting hit while he thought of a plan.

Naruto quickly ducked under another punch as it tore through the tree behind him. He put some distance between them and stood panting. Yoshihiro turned to face Naruto as the tree behind him crashed to the ground. "What's wrong runt? Afraid of me. Why don't you quit running and fight me."

Naruto was breathing heavily as he responded with a familiar hand seal. "Shadow clone jutsu." Yoshihiro smiled knowing that these clones were no match for him no matter how many he made. Ten clones appeared around Naruto and started to surround the giant of a man. They all started to charge him in unison. Deciding to make this quick Yoshihiro made some hand signs of his own. "Earth style. Rock hail storm." The ground him started rumbling as dozens large rocks were lifted from the ground. When they got high enough they started raining down on the surprised clones. A cloud of dust surrounded the area as the rocks slammed through the clones and into the ground.

As the dust settled Yoshihiro looked around trying to find his target. Suddenly he heard some one holler behind him and turned. Naruto was there with a blue orb in hand plunging it into the giants mid section. "Rasengan." Yoshihiro was caught by surprise and was sent spinning into a near by tree. The impact was tremendous and sent him through it.

Naruto dropped to one knee breathing heavily. This man had been real tough. He had expended a lot of his chakra against him by sending waves of shadow clones after him. Naruto's rest was short lived though as he heard laughter coming from were his opponent was. To his horror the man he thought he had just defeated stood up from and brushed himself off. He had completely shrugged off a Rasengan.

"Surprised. You should have figured it out. My skin is as tough as rock. Your little jutsu can't hurt me. Only one person has ever defeated me and she is something else." The giant looked a little aggravated at the mention of a lose to some woman. "I'm tired of playing boy. I'm going to finish this know." With speed previously unseen from the man he rushed forward delivering a powerful blow to Naruto's gut. Naruto could fell a few ribs shatter. He flew several yards and landed hard. He had no time to rest though. The giant was on him again quickly. Naruto was kicked like a football several more yards before landing hard again.

The giant confidently walked over to him and picked him up from the ground. He held him eye level. Naruto was in obvious pain and blood was coming from his mouth. Yoshihiro was certain that this fight was over. He aggravated though. From the way Hinata had warned him he had at least expected a little bit of a challenge but the kid in front of him was pathetic. "Well you're finished. Since you didn't put up much of a fight I guess I'll go have fun with your friends. That pink haired girl is kind of cute though. Maybe I'll let her live and turn her into my whore." Yoshihiro punched Naruto firm in the gut and then dropped him to the ground. Naruto fell into a heap looking almost lifeless.

Yoshihiro turned and started to walk away but soon stopped dead in his tracks due to a massive surge of chakra from behind him. The boy he had just left for dead had red aura surrounding him. Shortly after Naruto started to stand. This was difficult for him. The nine tails chakra had started to heal him quickly but at the time he still had many broken bones. Naruto had his head held low from the pain. As his wounds began to heal more rapidly a tail made from red chakra sprouted from behind him. Soon it was followed by another and then a third. Naruto was now in his three tailed form.

Naruto raised his head to look at the giant. His face was feral and he had slit eyes. He growled at the man before him showing his obvious anger. By now all his wounds were healed and Naruto was ready to fight again. "You won't harm my friends. You die here."

Yoshihiro was surprised to say the least. Hinata had obviously not informed him of this. This boy shouldn't even be able to move. He was surprised once again when Naruto charged him with speed that he couldn't match. He felt a sharp pain in his gut and looked down to see a clawed hand thrust in his gut. This was impossible. This boy shouldn't be able to break through his skin. In desperation Yoshihiro swung down at his attacker but caught only air.

He looked up again to see Naruto standing a little ways off with a red orb in his hand. This jutsu looked a lot like the one he had used before but like his strikes Yoshihiro figured this one would be a lot more powerful. No longer confident in his ability to win this fight Yoshihiro did the only thin he could. He turned and ran.

He didn't make it far though. Naruto was in pursuit. He caught not even a twenty yards from were he started to run from. Naruto plunged his Rasengan hard into the mans back.

Yoshihiro's face contorted in fear and agony as the jutsu ripped open his back and then forced its way out his chest. Naruto used enough force in the attack that instead of sending his opponent spinning off it just pushed its self all the way through. Yoshihiro's body started to go limp and Naruto pulled his arm from his back. His arm was covered in blood. His face and chest had been splashed with blood and gore.

Shortly the red chakra had started to recede. Seen Naruto was himself again and completely exhausted. He stood barley on shaky legs. He wouldn't let himself fall though. His friends were probably in trouble and he wouldn't fail them. At least that's what he thought in his own mind. Unfortunately not even the best of ninja can save everyone all the time. Forcing through pain and fatigue Naruto jumped into the trees to find his friends.

**Hinata's location…….**

Kakashi was outclassed in this fight. He was injured all over and barley able to stand after Hinata's onslaught. She on the other hand wasn't even sweating. It amazed him how far she had come in so little of time. He even figured she wasn't using the full extent of her power. Kakashi only new of a few other people who could match her but they weren't here now to help him.

Kakashi had little time to wonder about this as Hinata closed in for her final attack. Hinata's Chakra blade sliced clean through his neck as she passed him by. Kakashi's body falls limp to the ground as his head rolls on the ground to his side. Hinata stood tall were she stopped savoring the thrill of victory.

Nagamasa was stood silent marveling the scene before him. He had been by her side since the day he saved her. He had at one point been stronger than her but that time had passed long ago. He had watched as she trained relentlessly. He had watched her become his equal. Then he had watched her surpass him and grow to a level he knew he would never reach. He had watched her fight and kill many times but it still amazed him to see what she had become.

Hinata visibly stiffened as she caught an approaching figure in her Byakugan. She knew who it is. She had been waiting for this for a long time but now faced with the opportunity something didn't feel right. She couldn't place this feeling. It seemed alien to her but familiar at the same time. She had felt this way before but had crushed this feeling long ago and now it had her confused.

Hinata pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. She no longer had the want to face the man coming for her. "Nagamasa. We have company hide yourself." Nagamasa nodded in affirmation and quickly hid himself.

Shortly after a boy dressed in orange appeared in the clearing. His clothes were a mess and he had blood and gore all over him. He himself was looking no better. Hinata could tell with her Byakugan that he was on his last legs. He had barley enough energy to stand.

Naruto's eyes fell onto the cloaked figure in front of him and then the lifeless and headless body of his sensei. He stood in shock for several minutes trying to collect him self.

Hinata could see the look on his face with her special eyes. She had thought she would enjoy the chance to torture him but the felling she was getting was not of joy. It almost felt like regret. That emotion swirled around her conscience for a few moments before she pushed it down and replaced it with calm. The regret was gone but there were other emotions there still that she didn't like. She decided then that she would have to detach her self further from these sentiments before she could fight him. Maybe her plans for Konoha would help with that.

Suddenly Naruto spoke up anger evident in his voice. "You bastard. Did you do this?" He was met only with silence. "Answer me damn it. Are you the one who killed Kakashi?" Hinata still stood un answering. For some reason when she heard his voice. It stirred something in her. She just couldn't bring her self to answer. Naruto was getting pissed. "Fine. Don't answer. I know you killed him and you're going to die for it."

With labored steps Naruto started to walk forward. His body was tired and heavy. Each step seemed harder than the last. He was only a few steps from his target when she vanished in a burst of speed. She appeared behind him and delivered a strong blow to his neck. Naruto fell forward and landed on his face. Combination of fatigue and pain from the attack took its toll as his world slowly started to turn black.

Hinata knelt down beside him and spoke into his ear. "We will fight one day but not now. You are not ready. I want you to become stronger for our match." Naruto heard the voice and thought it sounded familiar but he couldn't place it as darkness consumed him and went completely unconscious.

Suddenly Nagamasa, Hitomi, and Tanaka appear in the clearing waiting for orders. Hinata stands and turns to them. "We leave now. The informants will arrive soon now go." The three ninja quickly jump into the trees to leave. Hinata turns and looks at Naruto one last time and then turns to the tree line behind her. A small smirk crosses her face as she waves to the tress. She then turns and follows her team.

Hidden in the trees were Hinata had waved to sit's a lone figure. Sasuke Uchiha sits quietly watching Hinata and her team leave. From his appearance it looked like he hadn't fought at all and judging from his expression that may have been the case. A small smile crossed his face as he thought of the fight he had just witnessed and the woman he had just watched leave. Things were going to get interesting in the near future.

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Any usefull tips to make this stroy better would be appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Sorry to those who read my story for the long wait. I have been extreamly busy at work for a while now. Lots and lots overtime. Good for the pay check but bad for everything else. Thabfully tough I finally got my surgery done. So since I've been away from work healing i finnaly gaot a the free time to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy._

**Team eight returning from border patrol…….**

The new team eight rushed through the woods. They had been on border patrol recently and had just been relived the night before. They were all tired and ready to get home. Hanabi was especially eager. She had proven her self to her team when they had been ambushed near the Sound border and she was ready to tell her father about the mission.

After Orochimaru's death at the hands of Sasuke sound has been torn in civil war. Multiple factions were fighting for control and border raids were becoming more frequent. Desperate for supplies rebel sound nin would raid small villages across there border. Because of this Konoha has had to step it up on there patrols.

During there patrol team eight had been ambushed and forced to split. Hanabi had found herself out numbered five to one. With little difficulty she dispatched them and went on to help her struggling team mates. Hanabi was quickly proving that she was becoming one of Konoha's strongest nin. In a few more years she may very well be the strongest. Despite this Hanabi never lets this go to her head. While everyone boasts about her abilities she just thinks back to why she trains so hard. To honor her sister.

Suddenly Kiba and Akamaru stop abruptly. The rest of team eight halts and watch as they sniff the air. "I smell blood. There has been a fight nearby recently." He keeps sniffing the air for minute. "I think some one is still there. We should cheek it out. Some one may need our help."

"Lead the way Kiba." Anko replies without hesitation. This far into fire country it was almost for certain the fight involved leaf nin. They had to cheek it out. "Be careful though. We don't know who won the fight so no rushing in."

Team eight headed off in the direction Kiba lead them. As they got closer Kiba came to a halt. Kiba pointed forward indicating they were near. Anko then turns to Hanabi. "Take a look little girl. Tell us what you see."

Hanabi frowned at being called little girl. Despite her protests Anko insisted on calling her that. She had though about beating her into submission a few times but decided that attacking your team leader wouldn't look good to the Hokage. Hanabi quickly ran through the hand seals. "Byakugan." Her eyes changed to produce her family jutsu. She quickly scanned the surroundings. In a nearby clearing she spotted five figures. "I see five figures. Three lying down either asleep or dead and two sitting around the remains of a camp fire." Hanabi pushed her vision farther trying to get a look at there head bands. "There Konoha nin." At that the team rushed forward.

In the clearing Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Naruto to awake so they could head back to Konoha. Suddenly they here someone approach. They quickly draw Kunai and prepare for a fight. Team eight jumps in to the clearing and they relax. "Thank god. We thought you may be more enemy." Sakura said. Returning her Kunai to it's holster.

Anko looks around. She see's Naruto lying down. She could tell he was still breathing. She saw a big man who was obviously not breathing due to a big whole in his chest. She also saw someone covered up by a blanket. This caught her attention since she hadn't seen the man that should be leading this team. She slowly walked over and knelt down beside him. She slowly pulled back the blanket and quickly replaced it when she saw what she needed to. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to keep herself in control.

Kiba walked behind her. "Anko who is it?" He gets no reply so he decides to look for himself. He quickly drops the blanket and walks away trying not to throw up.

Finally regaining her composure Anko stands up and turns to Sasuke and Sakura. "Who did this to Kakashi? What happened here?" The other two that had not looked were a little surprised to find out that it was Kakashi who had died. Whoever did this must have been strong.

Sakura answered first. "I don't really know who they were. There were four of them all together. Naruto killed the big guy and there leader killed Kakashi. They forced us to split up. They were powerful. The one I fought beat me with little effort.." Sauske nodded his head in approval of her story.

Hanabi took a good look at the two. "You were beat but they didn't kill you like Kakashi. That's odd. Sasuke here doesn't even look like he was in a fight."

Sasuke looks at her with a little resentment for her doubting him. "We fought to a stalemate. Neither of us landed an attack."

"That real question is why did they kill Kakashi but let Sakura go." Hanabi says Hanabi.

"We can ask questions later. Right now we need to get every one here back to Konoha." Anko turns to Kiba. "Have Akamaru carry Kakashi and the big guy. You carry Naruto." Kiba grumbles a little about having to carry some one. Sasuke helps Kiba load the bodies and soon they are on there way.

**Hinata's team…….**

At the current time Hinata was away from camp. She had gone to meet her contacts. Due to complications they were running way behind. The rest of the team were lounging around camp. Not all were happy right now though.

Hitomi was pacing around camp. Some of her leaders recent decisions were bugging her. "Nagamasa do you really think it was a good idea to let those leaf brats live? We should have killed them all. What if this little stunt ruins our plans?"

Nagamasa was laid back arms crossed and eyes closed. He was trying to enjoy the time they had to relax and Hitomi was getting on his nerves. He especially didn't like her questioning Hinata. "Relax Hitomi. No one besides Kakashi saw Hinata's face. Konoha will pass the rest of as just another run of the mill group of missing nin."

Hitomi scowled at his response. He was way to calm. "Not very many run of the mill groups of missing nin can take out the legendary copy ninja."

Nagamasa was getting more aggravated with each question. "There are numerous nin out there that match or exceed Kakashi's strength. Besides I believe Hinata did this to try and draw attention a way from other matters. If our plans are to succeed our allies need to be able to operate freely. If Konoha investigates this we become decoys and Hinata operates By her self."

Hitomi still wasn't satisfied. "I don't know. I don't like the idea of being hunted by Konoha Anbu. Do you really believe that Hinata is strong enough to take on the rest of the Akatsuki by herself? Maybe we should ditch her and find something else."

Nagamasa had had enough. Before Hitomi could react he had drawn his sword, covered the distance, and placed his sword against her neck. "That's enough. You of all people should not be questioning Hinata's ability. If I remember correctly it was her who saved your ass from certain death. If you are to much of a coward to stand and fight for her then I will kill you here."

Before he could draw back and finish her off. He found that his sword was no longer in his hand. He looked around and saw Hinata standing nearby with his sword. She walked up to him and handed it back. "Don't worry about her Nagamasa. She has a right to question my judgment."

Hinata then turned to Hitomi. "You can question me all you want but if you ever disobey me or betray me I will kill you myself. Do you understand?" Hitomi nodded her reply. She was to scarred at the moment to reply. "Good. Now lets move out. We have work to do."

**Konoha……..**

After they arrived back in Konoha Teams seven and eight had been questioned thoroughly. Naruto stayed unconscious for about another day. When he woke they hammered him with questions as well. Kakashis funeral was a somber event. He was well respected by the leaf village. Many showed up for it.

Afterwards Lady Tsunade sent out a couple tracker teams to hunt down the culprits. Team seven was given a few days off . Team eight on the other hand had little time to rest. The Hokage had just summoned them and Hanabi was on her way to the tower. The streets were busy today. She thought it kinda odd since yesterday the village had basically shut down most of the day for Kakashis funeral. Hanabi had gone to it out of respect even though she didn't really know the man. Her whole clan had gone.

Right now thought she was curious about her mission. What did Lady Tsunade have in store for them. Finally Hanabi had arrived at were she was to meet her team. She was the first one there. Shortly after Shino arrived. He said nothing to her which was normal. They were team mates and that was about it. He didn't seem interested at all in befriending anybody and had apparently been like that since Hinata and Kurenai died.

Next to arrive was Kiba. He dropped down from the roof tops riding his giant dog like always. He quickly jumped down and came over to greet her and Shino. Unlike Shino he wasn't a reserved kinda guy. He was loud and Brash and Hanabi didn't like being around him much. He was a good team mate but that's all she could say for him.

The final person to arrive of course was Anko. She was always the last to arrive. She was also probably the only one that Hanabi could see herself really getting along with on the team. That was probably cause Hanabi really wanted to fight her but Anko had refused so far saying she didn't want to have to hurt her. Hanabi also liked her attitude. Devious and rebellious. Exactly what Hanabi figures she would be like if she wasn't the Hyuga heir. Unfortunately she was and had present her self in a more dignified manner.

Originally she had wanted to be heir and was even jealous of her sister because of it. Now that she was heir she understood the pressure her sister had been under. She was glad when she had graduated the academy since her time on missions took her away from the Hyuga compound. She loved her father and the rest of her family but they could be really annoying at times. Especially when the were trying to cram etiquette, tradition, and Hyuga history lessons down her throat.

After Kiba perversely greeted Anko and got smacked to the ground for it they wordlessly headed into the tower and into the Hokages office. Inside there was another team waiting as well. Team guy was there apparently waiting for orders to. Neji turned and watched them enter the room with a sneer on his face obviously directed at her.

Hanabi was hoping like hell that they were not on the same mission. Hanabi loved her family with the exception of Neji. She didn't really hate him but she really didn't like him either. Before Hinata had died he had seemed to be improving in the personality department. He had started opening up more to people, he had actually started considering others friends, and he and Hinata had started to get along more like brother and sister.

After she died that had all changed. He had become even more withdraws than before. He had become bitter to most except his team. They were the only ones that could break through his shell of Ice. Especially Tenten. To make things worse his attitude towards the main branch had gone sour again. Especially after Hanabi's rapid growth. At times it seemed he was jealous of being replaced as the new Hyuga prodigy. They hadn't fought yet so she wasn't sure who was stronger. Hanabi her self doesn't really know the true extent of her power. She had never had to face an opponent that could push her to her limits.

Hanabi was brought out of her thoughts as Tsunade started talking. "Ok! This mission will involve both of your teams." Hanabi cursed in her head. Now she would have to put up with Neji. "I have been under a lot of pressure from the council lately to hunt down and exterminate a group of criminals. Some of you may have heard of them." Tsunade pauses alit before she says the name. "Akatsuki." She stopped there waiting for reactions.

Immediately you could see various expressions cross the faces around the room. The two jonin had scowls across there faces. They had both new who they were and they didn't like them. Kiba and Tenten had a look of dread on there face. Shino and Neji were as indifferent as normal. Lee looked like he was going to explode from excitement. Hanabi was curious. She had never heard of this group so she had to ask. "The Akatsuki. Who are they."

Guy answers her before Tsunade can speak. "They a powerful group of S-ranked criminals. Missing nin from various countries including Itachi Uchiha from ours." Guy frowned a bit as he thought back to the fight Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi had with them. They stood no chance. "They are all very skilled. Probably to skilled for this group to handle. What are you thinking Lady Tsunade. "

Tsunade crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. "I have no choice. Although I hate to admit it the council is right. They need to be taken care of before they become a threat."

Guy cuts her off before she can continue. "Then why not send a few groups of Jonin? They would be better suited for this job."

"What's wrong Guy. Are you scarred of the big bad Akatsuki. Maybe you should just go run and hide." Anko commented jokingly.

Guy turns his attention to her. "Anko this is serious. Just to members of there group were able to defeat Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. Jiraya even has trouble with them."

Tsunade raises her voice a to get there attention back on her. "That's enough. Guy I now your concerned and you should be. Right now though you are the only ones that I have to send and trust me when I say that I wouldn't send if I didn't think you could handle it."

Surprisingly Neji is the next to speak. "Lady Tsunade. I believe that we can handle this mission but I am concerned about the Hyuga heir being involved in such a dangerous mission. Lord Hiashi would not be pleased."

Hanabi angrily turns to face him. She new he really wasn't concerned about her or what Hiashi thought. He just didn't think she could handle it. "Liar. Why don't you tell everyone what you really think. You don't think that I can handle it. You don't give a damn what father thinks."

Neji glares at her before replying. "Your right I don't think you can handle it. Aside from that Hiashi would not approve. This is an extremely dangerous mission and since Hinatas death there is no other potential heir. It would cause a lot of problems for the Hyuga clan if you were to die on this mission."

Hanabi continued to glare at him. She couldn't believe he was using that crap to keep her from going. It pissed her off to no end. Before she could say more though Tsunade spoke up. "Neji I understand your concern but first and foremost she is a ninja of Konoha and I believe she is just as capable as the other chunin here in handling this mission. She is going weather you like it or not. If Hiashi has a problem with it he can see me about it. Anything else."

No one else spoke up so she continued. "Your mission is to hunt down and exterminate as many Akatsuki members as you can. Thankfully we have new Intel on there current location." Tsunade hands over a scroll to Guy. "When they are here and ready I will be sending Teams seven and ten to back you up. You leave at five in the morning so go and get some rest. Dismissed." With no further word they turn and leave the office.

**Hyuga compound…..**

Hanabi was heading to her fathers office. He had just summoned her moments ago and she had an idea what it was about. She just new that Neji had told him the details of there mission and he was going to try and force her to stay. One way she was different from her dear departed sister was that she was not going to back down. She wasn't going to let him force her to do anything.

She stopped in front of his door and knocked gently. "Come in." Hiashi said from inside. Hanabi slid the door open and walked in closing the door behind her. She walked forward and knelt down in front of her father bowing in respect. "You wished to see me father."

Hiashi looked at his daughter an unreadable expression across his face. "Yes. I wanted to talk to you about your mission. Neji told me all about and I have to agree with him that it is quiet dangerous."

Before he could continue farther Hanabi cut him off. "I know father but Lady Tsunade says that I am to go regardless of you or the clan thinks. If you do not want me to go I am sorry but I have to."

Hiashi frowned a little about being cut off but smiled slightly at the fact that his daughter had the nerve to stand up to him. She would make a fine clan head. "Don't jump to conclusions daughter. Your mission is dangerous and I wouldn't be much of a father if I wasn't worried but unlike Neji I have faith in your abilities."

Hiashi stood from his desk and walked over to the window. From here he could look out to garden. It was well maintained and had a serene look to it. He often gazed out this window when he needed to ease his mind from the stress of his work. "I want you to be careful out there. You're all I have left."

After Hinatas death Hiashi was a changed man. He may not have appeared that way to every one else but to Hanabi it was like he was a different person. He seemed softer to her. It seemed he was trying to make up for something. Apparently he thought he was a bad father before.

Hanabi stayed quiet. She didn't really now what to say. Hiashi turned and walked back to his seat. He sat down and looked at his daughter again. "That's all I wanted to say. You have a long day tomorrow so go and get some rest." Hanabi bowed again in respect, stood up and left.

**Three days later. 20 miles from rain village……**

Hinata watched the members of the Akatsuki wait patiently with her Byakugan. She had been scouting then for a while now. She had sent information to her employers of there location. She figured if they were determined to have leaf ninja involved she let them jump into the fire first. She may even let the Akatsuki slaughter them. It really depended on who they were and what her mood was like at the time.

There were a few people left in Konoha that she wouldn't mind seeing again. Mainly so she could fuck with them and then kill them her self. For a moment she wondered what her old so called friends would think of her now. They probably wouldn't like her to much. The guys might for a little since she had filled out pretty well. Since she trained a lot she had a really athletic body. Apparently she was no longer plain in appearance. She all ways had a lot of guys hitting on her when she went into villages. Poor guys usually ended up dead.

For a second she even wondered what Naruto would think of her body now. She quickly shook that thought out of her head. She really didn't give a damn about what he thought anymore. She would never be better than Sakura in his eyes. Oh well. When all her plans come to fruition none of that would matter anymore. If he was still alive and she felt like having him he would be knelling at her feet. Oh yeah when her plans are complete she would have the world knelling at her feet.

Her mind now wandered to her underlings. They were performing there mission well. They had the Konoha tracker teams on a wild goose chase. Her killing Kakashi had stirred up a hornets nest. But that was nothing. The next phase of there plan would make that seem like nothing. Once the Akatsuki was finished things would be moving on a lot more quickly. She just hoped that her team could keep there heads together and stay alive. She still needed them for the time being.

Nagamasa wasn't much of a worry for her. She had worked with him for awhile now. He was loyal to the core and more afraid of her than he was of Orochimaru. She also new from the way that he looked at her from time to time that he really wanted to get in her pants but that would never happen. Aside from him just being to old for her she really didn't see him as husband material. He was stronger than most ninja but she wanted more.

Tanaka wasn't much of a worry to her either. He was a really smart man and new when he met her that he couldn't match her. Hitomi was the real problem. She was still a little rebellious. She may become a problem in the future.

Suddenly Hinata caught new movement in her vision. She looked over in there direction. Two teams of ninja. "Finally! Now things are going to get interesting. I wonder who they sent."

**Teams Guy and 8.…….**

The two teams had traveled a few days to get here and were now cautiously scouting the area. They hadn't seen anything yet. No Akatsuki or any other ninja for that matter. Anko turns to Hanabi. Without saying anything Hanabi shakes her head to signal she hadn't spotted anything yet. Anko looks forward and continues on.

A little while later Hanabi comes to a stop and signals to the others on her team. In there mission briefing they had explained to her what she should be looking for. Anko turns to her. "What do you see Hanabi?"

Up ahead there is a cave in a clearing. There are four men around it hidden away in ambush positions dressed in those cloaks you mentioned. It looks like there expecting us."

"Well imagine there surprise when we ambush them." Anko replies. She then clicks the send button on here ear piece to get a hold of Guy. "Guy come in. We found them. Meet up with us so we can make plans."

**Deidra…..**

Deidra was bored out of his mind but he was lucky he was still alive. When he returned back from Suna empty handed, without Sasori, and missing an arm Pain had almost killed him then. When Deidra told him who stopped him Pain decided to spare him. Apparently he had heard of the Angel of Death. When Deidra gave him her message he almost killed Deidra again but decided against it. They would need everyone to fight her off.

Pain was confident he could take her him self but didn't feel like getting involved. He said that they could handle it without him. Deidra wondered if even Pain actually feared her to. He shook that off quickly. Pain was damn near a god. Surely he wasn't scarred of her. One thing was for sure though. Deidra was. He sure the hell wasn't looking forward to the rematch. She had made him look like a nobody.

Suddenly he was brought out of his musing as he dodged A kunai that had been launched at him from were he could not tell. He quickly jumped down into the clearing. Suddenly he had to dodge a small cluster of snakes that had been launched at him. Unfortunately for him it seemed like who ever it was attacking was trying to force him this direction right into a massive wall of bugs. Deidra was barley able to put on the breaks and get out of the way before they came crashing in on him.

Finally able to catch his breath Deidra is surprised to see Kisame drop down into the clearing himself followed shortly by two guys in green spandex. Shortly after Zetsu was forced into the clearing by some boy and his dog. Finally Itachi entered the clearing Followed by a girl and a boy with strange eyes.

Deidra froze when he saw those eyes. They were the same as hers. He really hoped she wasn't around. Finally he got site of his pursuers as a crazy looking woman in a trench coat came out to attack him followed by a small girl with those same eyes. He quickly retreated back from there attacks till he was at a safe distance. Then he created a large bird out of clay and took off into the air. Soon he saw his final pursuer come out of hiding. A strange looking kid with a swarm of bugs around him. This group was weird but he believed they wouldn't be much of a problem.

**Hinata…….**

Hinata had moved up to get a better look at who these Konoha teams were. She knew it wouldn't take them to damn long to find the Akatsuki. It helped that she had decided to make sure she had been seen in this area. She knew that would put them on edge. When she got close enough she was surprised at what she saw.

Everyone there she new well. Her old team was there. The psycho lady from the Chunin exams was apparently there new sensei. It seems Kakashi was right when he said Kurenai was dead. Team guy was there as well. It made her blood boil a little to see Neji. She was definitely going to make sure he died before this was over.

The most surprising thing to her was that her little sister was there as well. She hadn't seen her in a while but Hinata could tell that it was her. If she was here then she was a ninja now. It seems her sister had grown fast and out done Neji. That actually made her smile a little. Hanabi was probably one of the few people Hinata didn't completely hate. She was just a little girl the last time Hinata saw her. Nothing then was her fault. Hinata decided to keep a close eye on Hanabi's fight. She wanted to see how strong she had gotten. She decided she would step in for her if need be. She didn't want her to die just yet.

**Hanabi……**

Hanabi pursued the one armed man on the strange clay bird. He had been leading them on a little bit of a chase and they had traveled a good ways from the others. Right now they were trying to work him into a trap. With him flying around they wouldn't be able to finish him off. There first plan had failed but they had quickly set up another trap. Now they just had to force him into it. At this time though all she could really do was stay close to Anko and fling kunai and shurikan. She was great at close range combat but had nothing for long range. She made a mental note to her self to remedy that later despite what her clan might think. She didn't like felling useless like she did now.

Finally they had him were they wanted him. She struck out with his bugs from his hiding spot in the trees. His bugs swarmed the mans clay bird sucking the chakra from it. Like they had figured the bird had been molded with his own chakra so when Shino's bugs sucked it dry it started to fall apart. The rider unable to mold another fast enough fell from to the ground and landed hard.

He reached into his pouch for some of his clay and started molding but wasn't fast enough. Hanabi was o him quick striking out in a rapid series of chakra powered strikes. The man desperately tried to dodge. She missed a few but most hit there mark shuting off the chakra flow were ever she hit. As her flurry stopped she put a little distance between them to catch her breath.

The man had dropped to his knees cringing in pain. Slowly got to were he was on one knee and looked at her. Shino and Anko came up next to her ready to assist. The man looked straight at her and said. "You bitch. Your fast. Just like that other bitch with the weird eyes."

This caught Hanabi a little off guard. Apparently he had fought another girl with the same eyes as her. As far as Hanabi knew she was the only female Hyuga who was a ninja. Most women in her clan despite there potential were forced into servant roles. He must be mistaken. "What the hell are you talking about. What other girl."

Deidra finally managed to work himself up to a standing position. "The bitch who took my arm. The one people call the Angel of Death. She has the same eyes as you. Matter of fact she is from your village. Now that I think of it though she did have a scratch through leaf symbol so she's probably a missing nin."

Hanabi knew for sure now he was making shit up now. No Hyuga has ever betrayed the village or the clan. He was spouting non sense. What reason would he have to do that though. What did it gain him. Was he trying to save his neck hoping we would spare him for this info. "That's impossible. No Hyuga has ever betrayed the Konoha. Your making shit up."

Deidra smiled a little. He had realized after she had attacked him that he would not be able to win this or probably even get a way now so he had decided to go out with a bang taking them with him. "What ever you say. It doesn't matter now. Thanks for stalling though. I managed to draw just enough chakra. See you in hell."

Hanabi and the others had finally noticed that Deidra had his hand in his clay pouch. They didn't now exactly what he had planned but it couldn't be good. Suddenly The pouch started to glow bright. Anko ordered a retreat obviously knowing what he had planned. Hanabi turned to run with the others. She still had her Byakugan active to watch for other enemy. She could see the massive amount of chakra in the clay. What ever he was doing was going to be big.

Hanabi came to a stop as something or rather someone caught her eye. A person Had appeared. This person wearing a cloak similar to the Akatsuki's but just straight black ran up in front of the man they had been fighting. She could see well enough to see a look of dread cross the mans face. The person started spinning and expelling chakra from the body. A feminine voice shouted out. "Rotation." A massive dome of chakra surrounded the her. It surprised Hanabi . She hadn't even seen her father produce one that large.

Deidra was launched away from the force of the rotation. He flew a good ways before finally. "Boooom" He exploded. The explosion was bright forcing her to shut of her Byakugan and cover her eyes. Soon the explosion was over. Hanabi looked up. The person was still there. She was standing with her back to her.

Anko and Shino walk up beside Hanabi. "Hanabi. Who the hell is that.?" Anko asked.

Hanabi just shrugged her shoulders and started walking forward the others close behind. This mystery person had performed one of her clan jutsu and Hanabi was going to find out who it was. Right now she had no idea who it could be. They all came to a stop about twenty yards away. Close enough to get a good look but not to close to be dangerous if they were attacked by this person

The dust had from the explosion had finally completely settled and Anko's curiosity was getting the best of her. "Hey! Who the hell are you?"

The mystery person slowly turned to face them and shock shot across the faces of Shino and Hanabi. Even Anko seemed to recognize her. Hanabi couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen this face in a while and was a little different but she still recognized her. Only one name could match this face. "Hinata."

_AN: Imagine that. A decent cliff hanger. Your going to have to wait to see how her freinds react to her being alive. I'll try not to take as long this time but unfortanetly i will be heading back to work soon. Oh well, Please read and review._


End file.
